


Impatient

by AuthorchanUwU



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Baby's 1st smut, Blackmail, Dark Sans (Undertale), Dry Humping, Eventual Smut, F/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Obsessive Sans, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Papyrus ain't innocent, Papyrus isn't fond of Reader, Possessive Sans (Undertale), Protective Big Brother, Stalking, Unhealthy Relationships, Unhinged Sans, Yandere Sans, Yandere Sans (Undertale), bro doesn't like snas, definitely smut, lol, maybe? - Freeform, reader has a brother, sans doesn't like bro, will be met later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2020-12-22 03:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorchanUwU/pseuds/AuthorchanUwU
Summary: Sans finds his SOULmate while he's in heat, terrible luck for both you and Sans. He then proceeds to fuck everything up even worse by threatening to kidnap you if you don't start dating him.Can you make this relationship work?Or will you find some way out of this?





	1. Alleyways

Humming softly to yourself, your footsteps clapped roughly against the sidewalk as you tried your best not to get spooked by every sound the night brought. You were really starting to wish you hadn't picked up Terry's shift. At least _ he _had a car. You were stuck walking from the Grocery store to your apartment. It really sucked. 

Though, you didn't have much to complain about really. Your apartment was only a few blocks away, and you couldn't blame Terry for not being at work. His wife was going into labor for crying out loud! Plus, you needed the extra hours in all honesty.

Feeling a bit guilty at having blamed him, you tried to shove down your fears of walking in the dark. This was, after all, a very safe neighborhood. Your brother had freaked out when you first wanted to move out of the house, so he pulled a few strings with some buddies of his and was able to get you a fairly decent apartment near your job. 

You wondered if you could get him to do the same for a car for you. Snickering at the thought, you shook your head, hair tossing back and forth as you did. You appreciated the effort he went through for you, but you were a big girl, you needed to start taking care of yourself. Which meant saving up for your own car. Or, at least, a bike. Just something to get you around a little faster. 

Come to a stop, you crooked your head. You thought you had heard something coming from one of the alleyways. A… growl? You hoped it wasn't some rabid wild dog. Tugging anxiously on your overalls in a nervous habit, your uneasy steps quickened. You weren't like those dumbasses in the movies that checked on every crash and voice in a deep, dark place. You liked your head where it was, thank you very much. 

Taking deep, calming breaths, you sort of jogged until you were far enough away from that alleyway to feel comfortable. Letting loose a soft huff of breath, your fingers twirled around a piece of loose hair. Another nervous habit of yours. Starting up your humming yet again, you passed by yet another alleyway. The humming died in your throat, as yet another growl sounded, this time from this alleyway. Was there an increase in stray dogs around here or something? You couldn't recall if you had heard anything about that or not. 

You just put on a little burst of speed and darted away. You tried humming again, to calm your nerves, but your voice kept cracking and getting offkey. You were really getting spooked out of your mind over some stray dogs. 

By the fourth alleyway, you were sure it wasn't a dog. There was a voice, ** _there was a fucking voice. _ ** You distictantly heard the word "fuck" among all the growling and wild animal like huffing. Now, you were full on sprinting towards your apartment, nearly on the verge of hyperventilating. How the hell was that thing, ** _person_**, keeping up with you? Every alleyway, every dark space, you heard it. It sounded closer every single time. You were scared out of your mind. 

Leg muscles trembling from the forced exercise, you only stopped when your apartment came into view. Bending over to place your hands on your knees, you gasped in each breath wildly and deeply, trying to calm your racing heart. It was racing so fast, you felt like it would pop out of your chest at any given moment. Once you had calmed down enough to breathe properly, your ears strained against the silence of the night. Your shoulders sagged in relief as you heard nothing but the usual sounds of nighttime. 

Straightening up, you started towards your apartment, hand placed over your chest where your pounding heart laid underneath. It had calmed down, thank goodness. No heart attack for you today. 

You were only a block away, if you squinted you could see your apartment door. Still trying to calm your rattled nerves, your eyes kept darting around everywhere. Over your shoulder, to each side, in front of you. You were so aware of your surroundings, so much that even the peaceful night noises made you jump, that it didn't make sense. 

It didn't make sense when you felt a hand creeping onto your shoulder. You had just checked behind you, _ no one had been there. _ Mouth popping open to let out a wild screech, a hand wrapped itself around your mouth, so large it pretty much engulfed half your face. The largeness of it pretty much flew out your brain when you actually _ felt _it. 

Bone, bone, a boned hand. Skeletal and bleached white in the soft cast of the moonlight. You were going to be sick. A skeleton hand was pressed up against your face. Worse, it was _ moving _. Skeletons don't move! The hand kept twitching around your face, occasionally rubbing circles on your cheek. It was unnatural and terrifying. 

You broke out of your dazed fear as the skeleton started to drag you backwards. The hand that had been resting on your shoulder was now on your other shoulder, with the skeletons arm across your neck. "ha, you. oh, it's you. ah fuck, thank tha fuckin stars. need ya, so **so **bad." The creature was mumbling, to you or itself you didn't know. You also didn't care as your hands reached up to try and pry the fingers off your mouth to no avail. You kicked at it, shifting this way and that to try and get it off and away from you. 

It was like trying to push a bus uphill. The creature didn't even move, only letting out an annoyed growl when you kicked at it. "fuckin stop." It snarled, having successfully dragged you back into an empty alleyway. You stumbled as the creature suddenly jerked you around to face it. 

Oh god, it was like death had come to claim you for the afterlife. You knew, somewhere in your fear stricken mind that this was a monster not actually death. Yet, you've met monsters and not a one of them was as terrifying as this one. It was a skeleton, that was for certain, and if you'd have to guess, a male at that. His head was large, and awfully misshaped. Worse still was a hole on the right side of his skull. It looked unnaturally painful. 

The worst part was his eyes though. They were just little pupils of light, one was a bright, almost calming white. While you other was a dark and terrifying looking ** _red. _ **Both eyelights were trained on your face, and you noticed for the first time that he was moving against you. It baffled you for a moment until you realized it was his pelvic moving against your stomach. 

He was humping you. 

You felt the urge to vomit swell up in you. 

Opening your mouth to scream, you let out a surprised, muffled yelp as the skeleton jammed his fingers into your open mouth. You tried in vain to push the sharp boned fingers out of your mouth, but that only resulted in you cutting open your tongue and the skeletal monster holding it still with two fingers. You gagged on the taste of your own blood and the unnatural feel of bone in your mouth. 

"shh, shh, b-be a good girl now." The skeleton stumbled over his words, letting out a low whine as he thrust harder against your stomach. Oh god, there was definitely something there and it wasn't bone. 

The urge to puke doubled. 

He had been pinning your hands against the wall of the alleyway, but when he moved to bring his hand down you still felt the pressure of something holding in place. You tried to jerk them down, but you only confirmed that they wouldn't move. Your wide gaze returned to the skeleton, who was currently using his free hand to try and remove your pants. "how tha fuck-? jus' fuckin-" He panted out, thrusting against you angerily. This monster didn't seem to understand how overalls work, much to your immediate relief. 

Seemingly giving up, he just used his free hand to press against your back to hold you closer to him. "fuck, fuck, jus fuckin amazin. yer fuckin amazin." The monsters huffed out, getting rougher and faster with each jerk of his hip. Tears streamed down your cheeks as you closed your eyes fearfully, when had you even started crying? You couldn't recall. You wished your hands were free, if only to cover your ears to block out the lewd noises and cusses this creature was making as he dry-humped you.

His other hand suddenly left your mouth, placing itself on your back with the other one. You didn't get a chance to scream though before a slimy appendage was placed in your mouth. Your eyes snapped open, thinking he had gotten tired of dry-humping and was going to use your mouth now. You were greeted by the sight of his skull right at your face, eyelights never leaving the sight of your own eyes. A blue… tongue was sticking out of his maw, the tip of it poking curiously inside your mouth. You closed your eyes again as his teeth crashed down on your lips, in some sort of sick kiss. The tongue filled your mouth and all you could taste was your own blood, salt, and ketchup. His tongue flicked across the cut he had left there, making lewd sounds of enjoyment as his humping picked up the pace. It was less organized and more erratic, you hoped that meant he was close so you could be done with this torture. 

His mouth left yours, a string of blue saliva connecting the two for a moment as he withdrew his tongue. You wanted to spit out the taste that remained in your mouth, but suddenly the creature was nuzzling your shoulder with a terrifying intent flashed in his eyes. You tried to speak but the fear flooding your chest only let you let out a small squeak. 

"ya taste- fuck- so good. ah, nee-need a little more." His maw suddenly parted, revealing large sharp pointed teeth. He suddenly latched down on your shoulder, his teeth tear through your overalls and the shirt underneath, burying itself in your skin. 

You finally found your voice again as you let out a loud and pained scream. 

The creature jerked against you once, twice, three times before going still with a low muffled groan. Muffled because he was literally biting into your shoulder. He didn't even react when you started screaming. The monster let out a muffled whine, as he more slowly and gently rubbed himself against you a few more times before growing limp. His teeth parted, choking off the scream that hadn't stopped as he painfully and slowly removed his teeth. Whatever magic that held your wrists were gone. 

With the monster slack against you, panting like he had run a marathon, you found yourself shoving against the larger creature. He gave way, having not expected that as he stumbled to the ground. 

You ran. 


	2. Knock Knock

Slamming the door shut as you bolted into your apartment, you twisted the lock with shaking fingers. You then proceed to bolt the top lock, that had laid untouched since you got this apartment. Fingers smudged with the dust from the lock you turned around until you back was against the door. 

Breathing heavily, you slid down the door until you sat down on the ground, arms wrapped around yourself. Did that- did that really happen? You were molested, almost ra-raped. Oh god, oh god, you were going to be sick. 

"Po-police." You mumbled, digging your phone out of your pocket. With your shaking hand, you almost dropped it twice and it took you three times to unlock it. 

It's fine, it's fine. You would just tell the police officer what happened. A monster attacked you, bit you- 

Bit you, bit you, **bit you. **

You had forgotten about the bite mark. Strangely enough the pain had faded once his teeth had left your shoulder. You needed to clean it out and bandage it before you lost anymore blood. 

Gagging at the coppery scent, you unlatched your overalls and peeled the bloodied shirt off of you, only to stare in utter shock at what you saw. Your shoulder was still coated in blood, that much was certain, yet there didn't seem to be anyplace the blood had _ come _from. 

Using the clean part of your shirt, you wiped away the remaining blood, gapping with wide eyes at the sight underneath it. A scar, there was a scar. A huge ugly scar, if anything it looked like a shark bite. How was that even possible? He had bitten you just moments ago, and yet it looked as if it had been there for years. 

Groaning, you thrust your head back until it hit firmly on the door behind you as frustrated tears welled up in your eyes. No one would believe. Hell, you were starting to not believe yourself. Did you just imagine that whole incident? No, n-no, you couldn't have. Your hand came up to rub at the scar, as if you could somehow wipe it off along with the remaining blood. 

You couldn't go to the police. Monsters have been so kind and gentle since resurfacing. Their story about starvation had tugged at many heartstrings, combined with the guilt that came from knowing that humans were the ones that trapped them underground. You would be labeled as a monster hater for sure, even if they did find the creep who did this. 

You'd lose your job. 

Probably your apartment too, with no way to pay the bills. 

And Josh worked so hard to get you this place. 

Head dropping into your hands, you started sobbing. You really had no choice didn't you? You had to pretend like this never even happened. Just hope that you never run into that freak again. 

One thing was for certain though, flipping open your phone you began dialing a number, you certainly wouldn't be able to come to work for some time. Not like this anyways. 

Wiping away the tears streaming down your cheeks, you cleared your throat as the phone rang. Even still, it shook when your boss answered. 

"H-hey Jody, I t-think I'll need a few days off." 

*****

Sans had fucked up. He had majorly and utterly fucked up. 

His heat, his last damn day of heat and that was the day he had to find you? Just his luck, shitty as always. 

While he was coming down from that incredible high of orgasming against you, the scent of you clouding his nose and the taste of you on his tongue, you had pushed him away. He was so shocked by this, he didn't even notice you running. Running _ away from _ ** _h i m. _ **

His heat was demanding that he chased after you, tear those irritating clothes off, and make sweet love to you right then and there on the street. And stars, was that so tempting. His cock had twitched at just the thought of getting you naked and tasting even more of you. But the rational part of himself was aware of how badly he screwed himself over. 

He had to talk to you, explain himself. 

'_oh ya, that'll go ov' real well.' _ Sans thought sarcastically to himself as he paced the alleyway, having already 'ported home to change out of his cum soaked pants. '_hey sweetheart, it's me, tha guy who tried ta fuck ya brains out. hehe, sorry 'bout that, on my heat and yer m'SOULmate. now how's about we start goin on dates now?' _

Oh yes, he was sure you'd just be _ thrilled _at him showing up at your door and saying all that. 

Angrily gnashing his teeth, Sans couldn't help but feel angry at _ you. _Who told you to go prancing around in the middle of the fucking night. This wouldn't have happened if you had been in bed like any normal damn human. Why the hell were you taking a stroll so late at night anyways?

Pausing in his pacing, Sans tilted his head as he considered that question seriously. Unless… unless maybe.. no.. but maybe you had subconsciously felt him. Humans weren't as in tune with their SOULS, but maybe you had felt his presence as much as he had felt yours. Maybe you had somehow known he was in heat and needed you. 

His feet continued pacing as a wide grin grew on his face. Such a good mate he had, so perfect, and good, and amazing, **an d all h is.**

Sans needed to go to you, he needed to talk to you. Maybe you would understand, ** _of course _ **you would understand. You were his, made for him. Perfect just for him and nobody else. 

He went out to find you. 

*****

It's been three days since _ that _thing happened. You really didn't leave your apartment, childishly scared that you would find that monster waiting outside your door. You knew the monster had probably grabbed you because you were near while he was uh… horny. Nonetheless, you were scared out of your mind. 

You felt that any moment now, he would appear out of nowhere and do worse to you. It was a stupid thought but you felt safest at home, so you stayed. 

You were running out of food though and you knew you'd have to go back to work soon if you wanted to pay your bills. Jody had been kind and understanding probably because of how horrible you sounded when you spoke with her, but you couldn't skip work forever. You had already decided to go back tomorrow, even shot Jody a message asking when she would need you. After that you called up a local pizza place and ordered a large cheese pizza. 

While waiting, you did a little household chores you've been avoiding. Putting clothes away, you came across the bloodstained overalls. The shirt had been too ripped up so you tossed them, but you had hoped to get the blood off the overalls. Sighing, you carried those over to the trashcan and threw them in as well. No point in bloodstained clothes if you had no evidence of where the blood came from. 

As you did, you heard a sharp knock at the door. Nearly tripping over your too long sweatpants, you rushed over to the door, stomach complaining loudly for food. Out of habit, you gazed into the peep hole, hand already reaching for the doorknob. 

You froze, breath caught in your throat, your legs nearly giving way at what you saw outside the door. There was the pizza guy, who you had expected, some pimply bored looking teenage boy. But he didn't matter, it was who he was talking to that nearly made your heart stop entirely. The skeleton monster was right outside your door. 

You were shaking, and you didn't remember breathing being so hard before. Why couldn't you breathe properly? Panic, yes you must be panicking. You had to breath, no first before that, you had to call the fucking police. You had to call them. In your moment of panic, you had taken your eyes off the happenings outside. Your gaze flickered back, breath stopping completely. 

That monster was just standing outside the door, holding the pizza. The pizza boy was nowhere to be seen. The skeleton was just standing there… _ waiting. _

'_Waiting for me.' _Your mind panicked, legs finally giving way as you fell to the floor. Your hand had already grabbed hold of your phone, already pressing in the password, already working on calling the poli- 

Your phone wasn't in your hand. It had quite literally flown across the room, landing on the floor many feet from you. Confusion knitting your eyebrows together, you started to lean forward to get up and grab it. Before you could though a sickeningly familiar skeletal hand reached down and snatched it up from the ground. 

Looking up, your hands started to tremble even more violently. The skeleton was here _ in your apartment_, gazing at your phone curiously. He set down the pizza he held in his other hand, carefully on one of your coffee tables before turning his eyelights towards you. 

You really wish he hadn't. Those terrifying eyelights haunted your nightmares. You hoped, you prayed that this was just another nightmare of yours. 

Gently shaking your phone, his smile grew unnaturally large. "who were ya gonna call sweetheart?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Reader running away screeching/screaming* 
> 
> *Sans with a pizza in hand* "why are you running WHY ARE YOU RUNNING"


	3. Unsettled

Finding your apartment was pretty easy, all he had to do was follow the tug of the mark. It wasn't even that far from where he had… lost control of himself. A part of him was regretting not running after you, after seeing how close you had been. 

The hard part for Sans though, was watching and waiting. Which was unusual, considering he was the butcher. Hunting was his main thing, and something he had been very good at. Waiting out his prey came natural to the calm and lazy skeleton, yet here he was. Watching your apartment from a distance, twitchy and impatient. 

What have you been doing these past three days? Why haven't you left your apartment? What if you were starving in there, what if you were hurt? You could be waiting for Sans and he wouldn't know it because ** _he couldn't see you. _ **Gnashing his teeth, his fingers curled around the hole in his head and gave a sharp tug to try and ground himself. Sans needed to get ahold of himself before talking to you. 

Just then a male human started approaching your door and he found all his instincts on high alert. The sudden and aggressive urge to kill this unknown threat swept away as he saw the male holding a pizza box. Relief flooded through him, at least you were eating. Yet, he still didn't like the idea of that male talking to you, so he 'ported himself right beside him. 

The pathetic excuse for a male jumped at his sudden appearance and looked ready to bolt. '_yes, please do ya fuckhead. stay away from m'sweetheart.' _ Sadly, to his disappointment, the pizza boy stayed rooted to the spot. Snapping off an annoyed growl, Sans dug his hand into his pocket and dug out a fifty. Dropping it in the pizza boys hand, he took the pizza box for him. "this for me and m'girlfriend, keep tha change." Sans growled, feeling a fierce wave of pride at calling you _ his girlfriend. _It might not be true at the moment, but it soon would be. 

He was about to knock on the door again, when he finally noticed the strong scent of fear wafting out from behind the door. Sans had to stop himself from laughing out loud. So his cute little human had taken notice to him? _ How precious. _

Deciding to save himself the wait, Sans took it upon himself to step through the void and right into your house. The scent of you was everywhere, yet he didn't have time to look around as he saw you fiddling with your phone. Ha, now that- that didn't make him happy. Were you trying to call someone to make him leave? The police? A friend? A _ boyfriend or girlfriend? _Sans wanted to crush that phone, make you talk to him and only him. But he settled for flinging it towards him. 

Crouching down to pick it up, he felt your eyes on him as he set the pizza down and looked at your phone. You had so thoughtfully unlocked it for him. Turning it towards you, he mockingly shook it. "who were ya gonna call sweetheart?" A lover? God, he'd kill them. In the most ** _painful way pos sib le. _ **

"I-I…" You stared up him gapping, shaking where you sat cowered on the floor. Humming thoughtfully to himself, Sans dug out a phone stylist from his pocket and began tapping away at your phone. "Th-that's- you ca-can't do, uh, yo-you- st-s-stop that." Your voice wavered, uncertain and not filled with much bravery. Sans ignored you and went into your contacts, thankfully there were no nicknames to make him think you had a lover. Though you had too many contacts in your phone for him to feel comfortable. He'd make you delete those later. 

After putting in his own contact information, Sans slowly walked over to you. You stiffened, eyes darting wildly around. It was funny, considering you were honestly leaning against the door to go outside. Perhaps in your panic and fear you didn't realize that. Sans wouldn't have let you run away anyways. Crouching down beside you, Sans still completely towered over you. You seemed to shrink into yourself as you realized that as well. Leaning forwards, Sans gently laid the phone beside you. You snatched it up and held it to your chest like it would shield you from him. Utterly adorable. 

"I-if you don't leave I-I'm gonna scream." You said, hands shaking. Sans couldn't stop his grin from growing. It was like some sort of power trip, knowing you were so frightened of _ him. _ You really had nothing to be scared of, he would **never **hurt you. "and i'll already be gone sweetheart. 'bout how many times ya think yer neighbors will come after findin nothin? they'll start callin ya the little girl who cried monster." He chuckled at that last comment, watching your face go pale. 

"now, how's about we eat this pizza and talk about some things?" 

*****

You were sitting across from the monster who had molested you. 

_ You were sitting across from the monster who had molested you. _

You were out of your goddamn mind with fear as he pushed a paper towel with a slice of pizza towards you. You wanted to bolt, you could do that right? Well maybe you could have, had you been sitting closer to the hallway that lead to the door, but that monster had taken that seat. 

You could still scream right? But, he did have that magic ability to appear out of nowhere. Could he do that to you? _ Would _he do that to you? He could take you and no one would even know. It isn't like there was forced entry, no fingerprints to leave behind, hell not even a hair to tell he was here. 

Having stared blankly at the untouched pizza, you finally got the courage to glance up at the monster. His mouth was parted, much to your surprise, and you flinched at the sight of those dagger sharp teeth. Yet, the only thing he did was tear into his own slice of pizza. "Wh-what," Your eyes flickered to the side of them as he trained his eyelights on you. You just couldn't look him in the eyes, it was too frightening. "What a-are you doing here? What do yo-you want from me? Are you gonna-" _ do that again? Do worse? _Your words cut off, unable to ask him. 

"ha, gettin straight ta the point i see, uh but um, y-ya need ta eat first sweetheart." The skeleton glanced at your uneaten pizza anxiously then at yourself. 

You couldn't, you were going to be sick if you ate anything. So you just silently shook your head, still unable to completely look at him. The monster let out a nervous laugh, his clawed fingers tightening along the edge of the table. Why was he react so negatively to you not eating? "sweetheart" Stop calling you that "ya need ta eat." 

"I-I'm not hungry." You whispered, stiffening as the skeleton stood up. "liar, ya order this pizza s'yer probably starvin." He walked across the table, towards you. You were sure this was what a hunted animal felt like. Shifting your chair backwards, you leaned as far from the monster as you could as he neared you. 

Leaning against the table, the monster fiddled with the paper towel that held your untouched pizza. His eyelights then flickered towards you, causing you to flinch back. "could jus' stuff it down her throat." The monster seemingly mumbled to himself, his fingertips tapping away on the table. "nah, she could choke. could use a tube tho." Your eyes widened as the monster continued to talk. 

W-was he being serious? What did it matter if you ate or not? What did he want from you? 

Ah, wait, co-could he…? You've heard rumors of course, baseless rumors that no one paid much attention to. The thought of monsters eating humans was so childish. Yet, your hand reached up to grab ahold of your shoulder as you shook in your chair, he _ had _bitten you. 

Was he going to eat you? 

Your eyes shoot up as the monster took a deliberate step towards you. He certainly looked deranged enough to try. Shooting out of your chair, you matched his steps with your own, going backwards until you hit a wall. That hungry look in his eyes scared the hell out of you. 

Damnit, you would chance the neighbors thinking you were crazy. It was better than getting eaten. So, you suck in a sharp inhale before letting loose a loud piercing shriek. The monster staggered back, hands going up to cover the place his ears would have been. 

His head snapped up, a look of annoyance crossing his face as he bared his teeth in a soft snarl before disappearing from sight. As soon as he disappeared from sight, your legs gave way and you crumbled to the ground, breathing heavily from fright. A light sweat had broken out across your body. 

"(Y/n)! (Y/n)! Are you alright in there?" A rough pounding came at your door, forcing you to stand on your shaky legs and make your way to the door. As soon as you swung the door open, you were met with the familiar face of your neighbor Ricardo. 

"I heard you screaming, are you alright?" He asked, eyebrows wrinkled with worry. Ricardo's eyes took in the sight of your shaky form before looking past you into your apartment, as if expecting to see a monster. 

'_You just missed him._' You thought sarcastically to yourself as you let out a shaky nervous laugh. "I-it's nothing Ric, I-I thought I saw a cockroach." At the skeptical look he sent you, you quickly added. "I _ really _hate cockroaches." It's not like he would believe you even if you told the truth. Sure, monsters could use magic and do some insane things, but disappearing into thin air? Yeah right. 

You wouldn't have believed it yourself if you hadn't seen it with your own eyes. 

*****

Angry, he was so angry. Why had you screamed like that? Sans just wanted you to fucking eat! You needed to eat! You had to eat! ** _Or he would make you. _ **

Hissing sharply out through his teeth, Sans grimaced and grabbed a hold of his head in both hands. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts. What could he do though? If you wouldn't eat, he'd go mad. Ha, _ madder_. 

He wished he was already your boyfriend, wished he had complete and utter control of your diet. Sans craved that kind of control, being able to make sure you were well fed and healthy. He knew humans needed to eat more than monsters. Sans knew because of <strike>**Frisk…**.</strike> Wait, who? How did Sans know? He couldn't remember. 

Dismissing that thought, Sans straightened up, eye sockets widening at the sight of his room. It was a mess, that much was normal yeah, but there was the concerning part that his magic was completely flooding the room. Fuck, Paps was gonna freak. 

"BROTHER! YOU ARE HOME, I KNOW BECAUSE I COULD SMELL YOUR MAGIC EVEN FROM ALL THE WAY DOWNSTAIRS." Fuuuuuck. Papyrus burst through the door, slamming it open and against Sans' wall. Somehow, his red and ragged cape was fluttering in the still air. "WHY IS YOUR ROOM FILLED WITH MAGIC SANS??" Papyrus turned his face towards him, his crooked tooth smile turning downwards with worry. 

"it's nothin paps-" "AND WHY DO YOU HAVE A HUMAN'S SCENT ON YOU?" Papyrus asked, tilting his head curiously. "ARE WE PERHAPS PREPARING MY _ SPECIAL _SPAGHETTI?" There was a small twinkle of excitement in Papyrus' voice that made Sans chuckle. 

"nah paps, gotta girlfriend s'all." Again there was that shoot of pleasure from calling you his girlfriend. One day, one day. Hopefully fucking soon because he was going nuts. 

"A _ HUMAN _ GIRLFRIEND?" Papyrus asked, this time skeptical. Sans wasn't known to like humans. He hated them actually. They were just cattle, yet they wanted to act so much higher and mightier than monsters. Scum. But _ you _were different of course. Why? Because- 

"she's m'SOULmate." Sans said, his voice getting dreamy. "course, she don't know that yet." He grumbled, jamming his hands angrily into his pockets. "and she's bein really fuckin difficult about this. actin all scared and shit." 

Papyrus laid a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. "PERHAPS IT WOULD BE BEST IF WE BROUGHT HER HERE? IT COULD BE SO MUCH FUN BROTHER! LIKE A FOREVER SLUMBER PARTY, AND I COULD MAKE ALL THE DELICIOUS FOOD!" Papyrus sounded almost as excited as Sans was about that idea. Chuckling again, Sans rubbed at the back of his neck. 

"ya bro, that's a great plan. but i kinda wanna do this by the book ya know? if i really hav'ta, i'll jus keep her here, but i wanna try somethin else first." Sans was just now starting to calm down from what had happened. Maybe, just _ maybe _ he had overreacted a bit. But, just the thought of you not eating and being **hungry** drove out all reason in his skull. Now though, he was sure you wouldn't agree to try and make this work. Really, you were twisting his arm in this whole relationship deal. 

He would just have to… encourage you to see that this was the best choice. Maybe if you knew how much he wanted to lock you in his basement every time you ran away, you wouldn't keep trying to get away from him. Sans' smile grew a little at that thought. Either way, if you agreed or not, he would still have you. He desperately wanted you to agree though. 

Sans really wanted you to agree to this relationship. 

He couldn't put in all the work after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snas: Takes two to make a relationship work 
> 
> Yeah buddy, but usually it's two CONSENTING adults that make a relationship work >_> 
> 
> Also, lol, we just called Sans a cockroach


	4. Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Burst through the walls like a cool-aid man* 
> 
> Author-chan is back and ready for action reader sir, ma'am, and non-binary fam 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy~ <3

Chewing nervously on your thumb nail, you paced anxiously outside the police station. Your shift had ended a little more than a half hour ago, and you had headed here almost immediately. Yet, you found yourself walking back and forth in front of it rather than actually climbing up the stairs to go inside. 

Fuuuuck, you were scared shitless. No way you could go to you apartment, that freak knows where you live. You had to, just _ had to _tell the police. Even if you were labeled as a monster racist, at least you could say you did something besides wait around from that creepy skeleton to off you. 

You had to do this. 

Steeling yourself, you began making your way up the stairs. Your shoes seemed too loud in the still air as they slapped against the concrete stairs. Even louder though, was the sound of your heart thumping away in your ears. Having just gone halfway up the stairs, you suddenly felt a hand on your shoulder. You jolted, but before you could turn around, something seemed to shift. It was like all the colors faded away, leaving you in a dark endless void. 

You started to panic, but just as quickly you felt everything shift again and you were flat on your back, staring blankly at a blurry grey ceiling. Feeling sick to your stomach and incredibly dizzy, you didn't move as the world continued to whirl around. What… what happened? Letting out a groan, your hand blindly searched for something to help you prop yourself up against. 

A wall met your searching fingers and you slowly and laboriously sat up and against said wall. Where were you? Your eyes cast around the large grey and mostly empty room, stopping dead in its tracks at what lay in the middle of the room. A table, two chairs, and a very frightening skeleton monster. 

"ha, felt ya goin ta the police sweets." His fingers scraped along his cheek bone, as his chin rested in his hand. "that little love bite a'mine lets me know where evar ya are, **when evar **sweetheart." Your throat dried up of any words you might've had, when he turned his gaze to you. His smile was stiff and his eyes looked infuriated. Oh god, he was pissed. 

"keep tryin ta fuckin run away, dontcha love. really gettin me pissed the fuck off." His voice turned into that of a growl, the white eyelight growing fuzzy and smaller the longer you watched. You were utterly terrified, but found you couldn't look away. Suddenly without any warning, the skeleton relaxed, his eyelight turning back to normal. Humming softly to himself, his other clawed fingers rapped softly against the table. 

"but it's fine, it's fine~." He cooed, practically purred as his skinless lips curled up into an unnaturally large looking smile. "yer here ain'tcha? ya can't leave, can'tcha? all here, no one else but us sweetheart." 

You let out a squeak of fear as the skeleton disappeared from sight and just a moment later reappeared directly in front of you. "I-please-" Pressing yourself farther into the wall, tears started pricking at your eyes. "I won't te-tell anyone. Pl-please let m-me go-o-o." The last word was caught on a sob, as you started shaking violently. 

"shhh, shhh, it's okay sweetheart." The monster cooed, reaching a boned hand out to you. Flinching into the wall, you could do nothing but sit paralyzed as said monster gently cupped your chin, practically engulfing it in his large boned fingers. His other hand reached up and began stroking your hair slowly and carefully, as if you would break under his fingers. 

"never gotta introduce myself sweetheart, ha put it yer phone didn't i? ya didn't call or even send a text. made me feel real _ bonely_." His fingers twitched around your chin, one of his sharp digits coming dangerously close to your throat. You held your breath until he finally moved it away. 

Yeah, you knew his name. Put his number in your phone as sans, surrounded by hearts. You had tried to block the number, delete it, just get rid of it somehow. It was weird, it just wouldn't go away no matter what you did. You had settled for changing the nightmare from ❤️sans❤️ to Cockroach to vent out your hopeless frustration. You hoped like hell he wouldn't look through your phone again and see that. 

After a few moments of silence, sans retreated his hands, before sticking one out towards you. You watched it warily, fearfully glad he wasn't touching you anymore. "name's sans, _ knife _ta meet ya sweettart." Goosebumps rose up on your arms and neck at the way he emphasized that word. A small whimper left your throat as he grabbed your arm, but he just seemed amazed by the tiny hairs rising up on it.

"huh, say sugar, don't know if it's tha same fer humans." Sans drawled out, running a finger across your arm. You flinched as it left a small white scratch mark. "ain't ya suppose ta give yer name too?" 

Oh yeah, you were certainly thinking of common courtesy whilst trying not to piss your pants over a deranged skeleton who was probably going to kill. That was definitely a thing that was on your mind. Best to be polite to the nice gentleman who molested you, now has you kidnapped, and was probably going to chop into bits for his afternoon fucking soup. Your thoughts were quickly derailing into a sort of frenzied fear fueled anger. This was all too much, everything. 

You wanted to be home so bad right now, curled up comfortably in your bed without fear of some freak teleporting right in your room. So with as much bravery as you could muster, you yanked your arm away from his grasp. Sans watched the retreating arm before settling his gaze on you, with a slightly tilted head.

"Do-don't fucking t-tou-touch me." You snarled out, your stuttered words and trembling voice doing nothing to hide how terrified you were. "Let m-me go you cr-creep! This is illegal. Y-you can't _ do _this." Sans smile broadened, a hand reaching up. You flinched away until you saw him laying it thoughtfully on this chin. "hmm, are ya sure i can't sugar? cuz, i think i just did. sooo, yer name now. i am gettin a bit impatient here sweetheart." 

Silence thickened across the room, nearly suffocating as Sans waited for your answer. After a few hestaint heartbeats, you jerking your head side to side in a last ditch effort of defiance. That- that did not seem to go over well with the larger monster. His eyelights sharpened while his teeth pulled down into a snarl. A squeal left your lips as he grabbed a hold of your jaw and _ squeezed. _"name." Sans hissed, bringing his face closer to your own. 

You jerked in his grasp, trying in vain to get away from his hand, but that just made his grip tighten. That was certainly going to bruise come tomorrow. "I- please- st-stop!" You yelped out. Sans' fingers relaxed just a smidge but didn't release. "yer name sweettart." You didn't bother with another half-hearted attempt at refusal. "(Y-y/n)." Stammering out your name, you let out a sigh as the skelatal monster released his aching grip on you. Only to let loose a whimper of fear as he pulled you up against him, wrapping his arms tightly across you.

"(Y/n), (Y/n), (Y/n)." Sans cooed. "sucha pretty name m'mate has. sucha good girl. sucha sweet innocent little mate. my mate. my sweet little (Y/n)." His hands wrapped possessively against your body, squeezing you almost painfully so up against him. One of Sans hands reached up, trailing from your head to your back and repeated. In a sort of comforting petting motion. It might have been comforting, if it were by someone you wanted to be comforted by. Letting loose a sigh, his arms suddenly laid lax as he leaned against you, head on your shoulder. 

"been lookin fer ya fer a while my sweetheart. couldn't find ya tho, cuz ya were aboveground. would've had little Aliza hurry it up if i knew ya were up here waitin fer me. it's been a lot sweetheart, but everythin's fine now that yer here." He let out a deep sigh, relaxing further against you. Which only caused him to topple forwards when you ducked out from under him, crawling against the concrete floor to get away. You didn't care what he was talking about. He was utterly crazy. 

A yelp quickly cut itself off as your face was smashed up against the ground. Your arms trembled as you tried to lift yourself up, yet you couldn't seem to move the heavy weight against your chest even an inch. Your legs scrambled against the ground, trying to find something to move yourself away from Sans. Panic laced your breath as you struggled effortlessly against the weight. You had to get away, and you couldn't. Suddenly you stilled all movement when you heard a bloodchilling laugh coming from behind you. 

"w-woow swe-sweettart." There was a shaking hand on your shoulder, pushing you to turn around. The weight across your chest lessened as he did so, but returned, even heavier, after he succeeded in laying you across your back. Your mouth gaped open, sucking in breathes as the weight increased just a smidge more, causing a whimper of pain and panic to come from you. You finally dared a look at the skeleton and immediately wished you hadn't. 

His smile was stretched painfully across his face as he leaned forward, against you. One hand was wrapped snugly around the hole in his head, while the other laid flat against the floor, meer itches from your face. He was straddling you, his height and girth completely engulfing your much smaller frame. Yet, that wasn't the most frightening thing about him in that moment. His eye socket, the one that held the white eyelight was completely devoid of any light. 

"**keep runnin away, dontcha?** " His tone was light and friendly, yet it still sent an unsettling chill down your spine. "**gotta do somethin about that don't we?”** You flinched as you heard a sharp crack come from above, as his fingers flexed and tugged around the hole. "**tie ya up so tight ya can barely breath, or could jus' break them annoyin legs o'yers.**" Inhaling sharply, you shook your head side to side, begging with your eyes not to hurt you. Fear had stolen your ability to talk. A choked squeak left your lips as Sans raised his arm, an axe materializing out of nowhere into his hand. He regarded you with an amused look before shifting himself down to get a better angle at your legs. "**say, which leg's yer favorite.**" He asked, intent clear in his smoldering red eyelight. 

A sob forced its way to the surface, as you uselessly kicked at the much larger skeleton. Sans wrapped his hand on your upper left thigh, holding that leg still as he shifted the axe in hand for a better grip. 

"Oh god, please no no no no." You begged, your dry throat barely letting you speak above a whisper. You struggled against the weight across your chest to no avail. Sans raised the axe high above his head, smiling down at you with such crazed intent. "No no no, ** _Sans please._ **" 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He froze, a trembling speck of light pricking at the darkness of his previously empty eye socket. Sans' gaze held yours, his smile shifting downwards as a look of horror crossed his face. The eyelight brighten, growing with each tense passing moment. "ha, i- haha, what did i- was i gonna…?" His words caught off, each word shaking as much as he was. His hand holding the axe loosened and you flinched backwards, expecting it to fall and impale you. Yet all it did was disappear as Sans slowly and carefully stood up and away from you, still gaping at you with that panicked expression. 

"ah, oh no." He whispered. "this is- this is bad." Was the only thing he said before he completely vanished from sight, taking with him the unbearable weight that held you still. You didn't bother moving for many moments after that, panting as panic finally battled past the adrenaline racing through your veins. You didn't even bother seeing if he were still in the room. You turned to your side, curling up and wrapping your arms around your legs, before proceeding to have a full-blown panic attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans: "k, gonna hav'a nice conversation with my little mate and explain things nice and calmly." 
> 
> Also Sans: *Nearly mutilates Reader* 
> 
> Sans: "fucc." 
> 
> Also big shout-out to the reader who suggested Cockroach be an inside insult to Sans. It's amazing, I love it, I love YOU, goodnight


	5. Enter Pappy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah Papyrus, always the voice of reason when Sans goes batshit crazy

Sans was not alright. He was so far from alright. Alright was not even a word in his fucking vocabulary right now. Pacing across his room, his merciless grip on the hole in his skull, Sans was beginning to panic. Why had he-? Why, he had almost- No no no no no no. He ** _loved _ ** you. Why couldn't you love him back, everything would be so much easier. Sans didn't make the best first impression, fuck **all **his impressions towards you were fucking shit. 

But if you were in tune with your SOUL, none of this would happen. You would love him, or _ at the very least_, want to love him. A whimper broke through Sans' throat, his pointed fingers scraping harshly against the inside of his skull. Where were you?! Why weren't you here?! He tried to push through the fog of confusion to remind himself that you were safe and sound in his cozy little bunker. But he was so ** _scared _ ** and ** _alone. _ **

Dropping to his knees, Sans felt a sickening <strike> _ crack _ </strike> race across his skull as he _ tugged _ and _ tugged _ and _ tugged_. **You weren't there**

**Wh**

**y**

**wer**

**e you **

**g**

**o **

**n**

**e **

**??!? **

**!**

"BROTHER." Sans' hands were gently pried away from his skull, forcing himself to stop clawing and picking and _ tugging_. His eyelights shifted up, locking on his brother. A familiarity that calmed his quivering SOUL. "paps." He choked out, relief coloring his face. 

"DID THINGS NOT GO WELL WITH YOUR HUMAN MATE?" Papyrus asked gently, his voice hestaint. As if afraid of him causing more harm to himself. Looking blankly up at Papyrus, Sans just slowly shook his skull from side to side. After you had ducked away from him, that's when things got… fuzzy. Red hot angry and fuzzy. 

"i think i fucked it up again bro." His hands shook in Papyrus' grasp. Sans needed to calm himself down, needed to settle his SOUL, needed to breath, needed to _ find you and hold you and never l _ ** _et you g o. _ **"i think- fuck- i think i almost hurt 'er." Sans gasped out, images of him holding that axe with the clear intent of chopping off your leg still fresh in his mind. Why why why why why why? Why would he do that? 

"SANS…" Papyrus said, his voice sympathetic and worried. "SANS CALM DOWN. PERHAPS IT WOULD BE BEST IF I TALKED WITH YOUR HUMAN MATE AND EXPLAINED THINGS PROPERLY. YOU ARE NOT… IN THE RIGHT MINDSET." Sans nodded his skull slowly up and down, his sight still a bit fuzzy. "yea… yea… yer right bro. yea, yer right. i'll uh, i'll send ya down there. fuck, yea, i'll stay here. i can't- not right now."

Patting his skull, but being mindful of the crack that raced from his hole, nearly to the other side of it, Papyrus tsked to himself. "FIRST, ALLOW ME TO TREAT YOU BROTHER. THEN SEND ME DOWN WHILE YOU GET SOME REST. I WILL CALL YOU WHEN I HAVE FINISHED SPEAKING WITH HER." Sans nodded, numbly watching his brother head for the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit. 

***** 

Fingernails running across the smooth concrete, you made a slight little divot in the wall. Completely and utterly useless yes, but it got your mind off the events that had occurred moments ago. After you had calmed yourself down, you explored the room you were trapped in. There were three doors laid out across the mostly empty room, much to your relief. One must be the way out. 

So you expected one to be securely locked, but alarmingly, they were all locked. The first two rooms were completely bare, one covered in carpet while the other had a wooden floor. At least wherever you were had electricity, or you would be bundling around blind in this windowless joint. The third room held a completely furnished and painted bathroom, but no exit. Standing around in the room you had began in, you looked around the place in confusion. Where was the exit?! 

There had to be an exit to enter the place, right? Right?! Of god, the earlier panic that had subsided was quickly attempting to resurface itself. Grinding your teeth, you quickly shoved it aside as your gaze finally looked upwards. Confusion knitted your brows together at what you saw. There were little tiny vents all across the ceiling. Presumably letting in fresh air. Even if you could somehow get up there, there was no way you could fit in those vents. 

Turning your phone on showed there was no service to make a call. It was completely useless in this moment so you pocketed it again.

So that led you to pick pointlessly at the concrete wall. You sniffled a little before rubbing at your face in annoyance. You were _ not _going to start crying again. Ev-everything was fine. Everything was going to be fine. You were fine. Surely someone would come looking for you. Your boss… Ricardo… Josh. Oh god, Josh. Your lip started quivering at the thought of your big brother. 

No matter where you lived, Josh always felt like home to you. Right now, you missed him so desperately. You were fighting back tears when you heard someone clearing their throat behind you. Stiffening, you peeked behind you and a shaking squeal left your throat at what you saw. A huge skeleton. More than twice the size of you, if it reached up it could very easily touch the ceiling above. Having turned around, you pressed your back up against the wall, but thankfully the creature didn't try to approach you. 

It instead gave you a friendly smile, that might have been calming had it not been for the state its' teeth were in. Big teeth, awkwardly filling every bit of its' mouth, spilling out all crooked and frighteningly sharp. Oh god, who was this? Was this Sans? Could he shapeshift. No, that's fucking stupid. Why were you even thinking that! Simple, you were panicking pretty fucking hardcore, that's why. 

"HELLO THERE SMALL SANS' HUMAN MATE." Oh god, its' voice! Your hands flew up to cover your ears, cringing at the sudden yelling. The room had been so deadly silent, until this new creature opened its' jaws. "MY NAME IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I AM SANS' LITTLE BROTHER." There was absolutely nothing little about this skeleton. 

"YOU CAN CALL ME BROTHER TOO! SEEING AS YOU ARE PART OF THE FAMILY NOW. HAHA, I HAVE HEARD YOU HAVE BEEN GIVING MY BROTHER A VERY HARD TIME." Crossing the room towards the table, the so called Papyrus sat down, crossing his ankles and scooting the chair around to face you. "WHY IS THAT LITTLE HUMAN?" 

What? Brother? Huh? Family? What what what? What's going on? You were part of the family now huh? Your thoughts were quickly delving into hysteria. "Wh-huh?" You so cleverly inquired, staring blankly up at Papyrus. He watched you for a moment before giving a small TSK. 

"ARE YOU NOT AWARE YOU AND SANS ARE SOULMATES LITTLE HUMAN?" Papyrus asked, his voice holding very little patience. You just looked up at him dumbly, your mind whirling. Anyone with half a brain knew what SOULMATEs were and how they were apparently a very real thing. 

Yet… that was a monster thing. Humans don't have SOULMATEs. You've never met a monster whose SOULMATE was a human. Sure, they SOULBOND with them if they were compatible enough, even that was a rare occurrence though. But humans couldn't have SOULMATEs. It was completely and utterly ridiculous, even more ridiculous than the idea that they thought you would fall for this. 

"I-" 

"SO I REALLY DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHY YOU ARE BEING SO DIFFICULT ABOUT THIS? IT IS REALLY SIMPLE HUMAN." Papyrus said, completely cutting you off. "YOU SHOULD EMBRACE SANS INSTEAD OF PUSHING HIM AWAY! YOU ARE VERY LUCKY TO HAVE HIM AS MATE. HE IS ALMOST AS GREAT AS I AM!" 

"I-I uh, wh-?" 

"IT WOULD BE SO EASY FOR SANS TO KEEP YOU IN THIS NICE LITTLE PLACE AFTER ALL! I HAVE BEEN PREPARING TO FURNISH IT ALL NICE FOR YOUR STAY! ONLY THE BATHROOM IS FINISHED, BUT IT LOOKS LOVELY, RIGHT?" He peered at you with wide excited eyes as you started to shake again. They were going to keep you here? For how long? For what? For food? O-or sex? A whimper squeaked its way past your through as your lip started quivering. Papyrus seemed to ignore that. 

"YET SANS IS STUBBORNLY INSISTING ON WOOING YOU PROPERLY. HE SEEMS TO THINK IT IS PARTLY HIS FAULT YOU ARE BEING THIS WAY." Tilting his head, he took in your confused and slightly hopeful face. Papyrus' palm went to rest on his cheek as he tapped thoughtfully on his skull. "TRUTHFULLY LITTLE HUMAN…. I DO NOT LIKE YOU." An uncomfortable silence followed after his words as he seemed to size you up. 

"YOU ARE CAUSING MY BROTHER MUCH GRIEF BY BEING DIFFICULT. I WOULD MUCH PREFER IT IF I COULD KILL YOU AND REPLACE YOU WITH SOMEONE MUCH MORE RECEPTIVE TO SANS." You stiffened at how easily and calmly the large skeleton talked about killing you. You forced your gaze away from Papyrus to your shaking hands that laid on your lap. They were both crazy. Both brothers were crazy and your chances of actually making it out of this alive seemed slim to none. 

"BUT ALAS, YOU ARE MY BROTHER'S BELOVED SOULMATE." Beloved?! "THAT WOULD CAUSE MORE HARM THAN GOOD I AM AFRAID." 

".....Oh." You croaked out, your neck having broken out in a cold sweat. You weren't quite sure which brother you were more terrified of just yet. At least Sans only almost mutilated you, while his "little" brother was talking about cold-blood murdering you. 

"I- I don't- I ju-just want to go ho-ome please." Tears blurred you vision and you did your best to push them away. Yet you could still feel the warm liquids rolling down your cheeks as a sob hiccuped its way past your lips. What have you done to deserve this? Nothing! And yet this skeleton was talking as if everything was your fault. You wanted to sleep. Curl up in bed and sleep. _ Your _bed. You started brushing the tears away, even as more started slipping over onto your cheeks and down your chin and throat. 

Papyrus clearly his throat awkwardly as he silently watched the ordeal. "YOU WILL RETURN HOME SHORTLY LITTLE HUMAN." Your hand snapped up as your teary-eyed gaze returned once more to Papyrus, who was doing his best not to look directly at you. "THIS PLACE WILL BE HERE AS AN AFTERTHOUGHT. A 'PLAN B' SO TO SPEAK. JUST A LITTLE REMINDER THAT YOU COULD STAY HERE IF YOU DO NOT ENJOY SANS COMPANY AT YOUR OWN LEISURE." No less frightening when he put it like that, but at least this meant you could go home, hopefully soon. 

"NOW HUMAN," Papyrus suddenly leaned closer in his chair, his grin growing even more impossibly wide. "LET US GO OVER SOME RULES." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking psych 
> 
> Paps is just as batshit crazy :p


	6. RULES

"Ru-rules…?" You nervously inquired, your fingers shifting restlessly on your lap as you gazed wide-eyed up at this 'Papyrus.' You didn't like the sound of that at all. Not. One. Bit. This all just sounded way too bizarre to you. You wish you could just say 'no thanks' and get the hell away from here.

"YES HUMAN! EVERY RELATIONSHIP HAS RULES, DOES IT NOT? FROM FRIENDSHIP TO DATING THERE ARE ALWAYS UNSPOKEN RULES. BUT YOU ARE A BIT OF A SILLY HUMAN, SO I BELIEVE I MUST PHRASE THESE RULES OUT LOUD. RULE ONE, YOU MUST NOT INFORM ANYONE OF YOUR… RELUCTANCY TO DATE MY BROTHER. YOU MAY, OF COURSE, TELL EVERYONE OF YOUR WONDERFUL SOULMATE, BUT DO NOT SPEAK ABOUT YOUR SILLY DESIRE TO NOT PARTAKE IN THE RELATIONSHIP." Basically Papyrus was telling you to keep your mouth shut about this pretty much blackmail ordeal. Your eyes shifted away when he shot you a smile about as innocent as a bloody mouthed bear’s.

"RULE TWO, YOU MAY NOT PURSUE A ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP WITH ANY OTHER MALE, FEMALE, OR OTHER GENDERED, WHETHER IT BE HUMAN OR MONSTER." Papyrus leveled a stern look with you. "I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOU CHEATING ON MY BROTHER, ARE WE UNDERSTOOD?" You warily nodded your head. It's not like you had a choice in the matter. "GOOD, RULE THREE IS VERY IMPORTANT TO MY BROTHER. HE SHALL BE IN CHARGE OF WHAT YOU WILL EAT FROM NOW ON. AREN'T YOU SO LUCKY! YOU WILL BE EATING LIKE ROYALTY." This felt too close to fattening up a pig for slaughter. Your earlier concerns resurfaced. Is that what he wanted from you? A shudder ran its way down your back at the thought.

"RULE FOUR, MY BROTHER WISHES TO TAKE YOU ON A DATE ONCE A WEEK. THE ACTIVITIES ARE HIS TO DECIDE AND YOU SHALL OBLIGED BY THEM! DO NOT FRET THOUGH, I AM MOST CERTAIN YOU WILL ENJOY WHATEVER HE HAS PLANNED FOR YOU. THOSE ARE THE BASIC FOUR RULES, I AM CERTAIN HE SHALL TELL YOU OF ANY OTHERS HE THINKS OF LATER ON." Papyrus finished, waving his hand in a dramatic way. You curled your legs close to yourself as your arms wrapped around them. You didn't like the idea of going along with whatever Sans had planned for you. You were scared to death of the creep.

"Ca-can I go home now?" You croaked out, your throat unpleasantly dry. Papyrus looked mildly disappointed in your reaction, as if he expected you to start weeping for joy on the spot. Letting out a soft hum of annoyance, Papyrus removed a blocky phone from his pocket and opened it. He dialed something in it and held it up to his skull. "YES, HELLO SANS… MMHMM…. YES, I WENT OVER IT WITH YOUR HUMAN…. YES…. WELL OF COURSE SHE WILL! SHE DOES NOT HAVE A CHOICE!.... YES…. OKAY… ALRIGHT! SEE YOU IN A MOMENT THEN!"

No sooner had Papyrus pocketed his phone did Sans appear out of thin air beside him. You stiffened against the wall, slumping down to try and appear smaller. Sadly, Sans eyelights immediately locked onto you. Your eyes darted away, unable to hold his gaze. You did note however, that his white eyelight was still very much there. That was a relief at least. "she good ta go bro?" Sans said, apperently speaking to Papyrus. He sounded haggled and tired, as if stressed out. You bitterly found yourself wondering what he had to be stressed out about.

"I BELIEVE SHE UNDERSTANDS WHAT IS EXPECTED OF HER." Papyrus said, and you had to grind your teeth against one another to stop yourself from screaming at his smug tone of voice. "is that so sweettart? ya get what this is all about?" Sans was suddenly too close, standing just a foot from where you sat. You shuddered, trying to press yourself even farther into the wall. As if by some miracle you would phase through the wall and far away from these freaks. "Ye-yes?" You say, uncertainy lacing your voice.

"AH, ANOTHER THING SANS' MATE!" Your eyes snap around Sans to his much taller brother, who was watching you with a pleased smile. "NO MORE ATTEMPTING THAT SILLY RUNNING AWAY. SANS COULD AND WILL FIND YOU ANYWHERE YOU MAY HAPPEN TO BE. REALLY, YOU WOULD JUST BE NEEDLESSLY HURTING HIM, AND MOST CERTAINLY, YOURSELF." There was a heavy warning laced in Papyrus' voice that caused a shiver to run through you.

Crouching down, Sans reached a hand out towards you. You eyed it like you would a venomous snake. Papyrus cleared his throat and you gazed over at him. His smile was strained and he was shooting daggers at you. You reluctantly took the offer hand, hand pretty much laying limp again the smooth bones. Sans let out a soft sigh, his own hand latching onto yours like a lifeline. That feeling of dizziness and shifting took over and when you finally took in your surroundings you found you were back in your home.

Relief swarmed you as you realized that you were also alone.

You laid on your back, against the wooden floor, staring blankly up at your ceiling for a while. When you finally pushed yourself to sit up, your hand reached down to grab your phone. You couldn't tell anyone, you knew you couldn't. You would be locked away, never to be seen again if you did. Probably killed too! Still, you needed the comfort of home if only for a moment.

The phone only rang twice before you heard the achingly familiar voice. “(Y/n)?" A huff of breath left your lips as a shaky smile crossed your face. "Josh, he-hey. How have you been?" You sniffed, not realizing you had been crying until you brushed a hand across your cheek and it came back wet. There was a small bit of shuffling on Josh's end. "Whoa, hey, are you crying?" He asked, the concern so thick in his voice that you almost burst out sobbing. "No, no, I'm- I'm fine. Ju-just sick I think? Maybe allergies." You gave a weak chuckle. There was a long awkward pause before Josh let out a deep sigh. "You don't sound fine." He sounded worried, and you felt like his parental personality was taking over again. You laughed at the thought, feeling a smidge better at knowing Josh cared so much for you.

"I am, I'm fine, really. Ju-just… a lot going on I guess? I just… really needed to talk to you for a bit." You leaned against the wall, letting yourself relax for the first time all day. "If… If you say so." There was still a tinge of doubt in Josh's voice, but he apparently let it slide. You both settled into a conversation about dull, mundane things such as work and what you had to eat last night and such. You immediately steered the conversation away from dating when he asked if you were seeing anyone lately. While you talked, you found yourself laying on the couch, both of you catching up for hours until the room turned dark with the setting sun. Eventually, you fell asleep with the phone clutched in your hands, both yours and his soft snoring echoing through the empty room.

*****

"i don't know paps, is this the right thing ta be doin ta her?" Leaning forward, Sans rested his elbows on his knees as he sat his forehead warily in the palm of his own hands. Humming happily to himself, Papyrus was busy in the kitchen preparing something delicious for the two to eat. It certainly wasn't as delicious as his best dish, spaghetti, is. Yet, it would be amazing all the same.

"OF COURSE BROTHER! THAT SILLY HUMAN OF YOURS JUST WON'T LISTEN TO REASON!" Came his brother's cheerful response, causing a humorless chuckle to pass Sans' skinless lips. Years ago, many many years ago, Papyrus would have never even flirted with the idea of kidnapping someone. Much less blackmailing them at that! Yet here he was, essentially helping bully you into a move favorable response to Sans advances. How the times have changed. Sans often times felt himself nostalgic of how he and his brother were before the starvation.

Surely the old him would have wooed the socks off of you. He would be cracking jokes, being helpful and friendly, all innocent and bashful. You would have fallen head over heels for the old him.

But

He wasn't the old him anymore. Sans was who he was, and there was no changing that. Things may not be favorable to him now, but he would make sure things would go his way. Even if he had to work even harder as the new him, Sans would make sure you were his. You were his the moment he locked eyes on you, no even before that. You were his the moment your very SOUL came into existence, before he had even came to know you. Things were in motion already. So, he may not be the old Sans, but he would still be the Sans you choose. You didn't have a choice in the matter.

Raising his head, Sans plopped his cheek against his hand, a smile stretching across his face. "heh, i guess you're right bro. like always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sans, attempting to gain a conscious* 
> 
> ERROR 1034: FUK NO 
> 
> *Immediately fails at gaining one :')*


	7. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW chapter towards the end >\\\\\<

You were stiff all throughout work the next day, practically a robot. Everything was a mind numbing blur that you probably wouldn't even be able to recall the next day if asked about it. Your coworker, Karla, had asked on more than one occasion if you were still sick. You had nervously brushed her questions off and focused on restocking shelves. How could you focus on being here in the moment when your brain was racing with panic and fear whose source was a skeletal man intent on either dating you or dining _ on you. _

Shuddering at that last thought, you trudged home, misery clinging to you like a pair of claws hooked into your skin. That morbid metaphor wasn't helping your mood in the least. When you approached your apartment, your body only stiffened further. You couldn't even feel comfortable in your own home. Cracking open the door to your place, you peeked inside nervously. As if expecting Sans to pop out around each corner. 

Considering his weird freakish magic, popping out of nowhere wasn't exactly an unlikely thing to happen. Once you had checked all over the apartment and confirmed there wasn't any stalking skeletons around, you plopped down on the couch with a heavy sigh. No sooner had you finally started to relax against the soft material of the couch had your phone buzzed. Thinking nothing of it, you slowly grabbed out your phone and turned it on. 

_ One new message from Cockroach _

You immediately sat the phone on the couch and scooted to the other side. Maybe if you ignored it, it would go away and not bother you again. You felt the vibration of the phone buzzing from where you sat. Warily, you flipped your phone over so it was face up. 

_ Two new messages from Cockroach _

Grimacing, you picked up and held your phone with both hands. You should probably see what he wants… Just as you were about to click on the messages, your phone started ringing. You nearly dropped it as you saw the caller ID. 

_ Incoming call from Cockroach _

Letting it ring, you jammed your thumb into your mouth, gnawing anxiously on the nail. If you didn't answer… wouldn't he come over here? Your heart shuddered at the thought of having to talk to him face to face. With wavering DETERMINATION you glumly pressed on the answer button before holding the phone up against your ear. 

"He-hello..?" You couldn't help your voice from shaking as you answered, holding tightly onto the phone with both hands. There was a long silence that greeted you, so long in fact you thought he hung up. You were about to remove the phone from your ear when you heard a soft sigh from his end of the call. "i visited ya today… you weren't home. brought some food over, put em up fer ya too." A shiver ran down your spine at the thought of him poking around your apartment. Perhaps if you weren't scared shitless of the creep, you would've been pissed at having someone enter your apartment without your permission. 

"I wa-was at work." You stammered out, as Sans seemed to be waiting for a response. There was some shuffling on his end along with some annoyed grumbling. "ya should quit it. i got enough Gs ta provide fer ya." Sans said, a hopeful tinge in his voice. As if he were excited at the idea of 'taking care' of you. You on the other hand were visibly disgusted by the idea. "No! N-no, please. I-I like my… I like my job?" You phrased it like a question, sweating bullets as you tensely waited for Sans' response. Was he going to have you quit your job? The thought alone made you feel miserable. There was a soft sigh from his end, but overall no objection. You took a moment to wipe each of your sweaty, shaky hands on your jeans. 

"well, jus called ta… check up on ya." Sans said after a tense moment of silence. You jerked your head in a nod, before remembering he couldn't see you. "Oh, yeah, uh okay." You stammered out awkwardly. How were you supposed to talk to someone blackmailing you into dating them? "when's yer next day off?" Your heart dropped a little at that question and you had to swallow a nervous lump in your throat. Could you say never? Maybe act like you worked so much you couldn't possibly start dating someone. 

Sorry Sans, it's not you <strike>it most certainly </strike> <strike>_is_, </strike> <strike>you creepy fuck</strike> it's my job. 

Yeah, you were certain he wouldn't let you keep your job if that were the case. And you did actively enjoy your job, so it wasn't something you wanted to risk. "I… have a free day the day after tomorrow." You mumbled, shoulders slumping as you stared glumly off into the distance. You grimaced as you heard his breathing accelerate on the other end of the call. "we'll go on a date than, okay." Sans' didn't even try to hide the raw excitement in his tone. "i'll plan everythin sweettart, so dontcha worry about anythin." And then he hung up. You blinked at the suddenness of it, before pocketing your phone and dragging yourself to the kitchen. 

Opening the fridge door, you peeked inside warily. You were half expecting it to be filled with raw dripping red meat, thankfully you were pleasantly surprised at the inside contents. It was filled to the brim with normal, edible foods. Yet, as appetizing as some of the food looked, you couldn't bring yourself to drag out anything to eat. The thought of willing taking something from Sans felt too much like giving in entirely. That made you feel a little sick to your stomach. So, you closed the door to the fridge and retreated to you room, stomach too twisted up with nerves to feel hungry about avoiding eating. 

***** 

This was perfect. This would be perfect. Everything was going to be perfect. It had to be, because that's what you are. So perfect, the perfect match to Sans. Sans felt his cheekbones burn a little at his sappy thoughts. He couldn't help it though. Willing or not, he was taking his SOULmate out of their very first date. He was going to make sure everything was just right. Sans would make sure you had such a great time with him, you'd completely drop that whole silly reluctancy about being his. Shifting in his bed, Sans slipped a hand under his skull and draped his other across his stomach, getting comfortable as his smile kept stretching across his jaw. 

He was certainly giddy to say the least, but Sans knew he had to be careful not to fuck this up with you. He had made a mess of things with his heat, although that was completely _ Sans _ fault. You still acted scared of him because of that. Humans and their silly need to take things slow. This was going to be a challenge for Sans, having to be patient with you. He was sure though, when everything finally fell into place you would reward him for his hard work. You were a reward in yourself, of course. Yet, there were certain _ things _he wanted to do with you as soon as possible. 

Sans wondered what kind of children a monster and human could have together.

More urgently though, he wondered how you would react to you and him creating the child in the first place. Sans was sure you would be timid at first, of course, it was your first time. It ** _had _ ** to be your first time. You hadn't been with anyone else, Sans would be livid if you had given yourself away to anyone else. _ He _ was your mate, so it only made sense that he would be your first. **And most certainly your last. **

Sans let his imagination wander, creating a vision of you straddling him. Your eyes nervous and anxious, but also filled with lust for him. He felt his cock start to take shape as he brushed his hands along the sensitive parts of his ribs, imagining it was your soft fingers touching him. Fuuuck, why couldn't he make love to you on the first date? Sans was going to go crazy with lust. Grunting, Sans pulled down his shorts, his dick taking form and already dripping precum along his pants and blankets. 

Closing his eyes, he used one hand to grab ahold of his throbbing shaft, and another to rub along his ribs. Sans let out a hissed sound as he squeezed the top of his cock, imagining it was you sliding into him, he trailed his hand down to the base of it. "fuck, yer so tight (Y/n)." He mumbled, drawing his hand up and down once more, jerking against it roughly to create more friction. You would blush and try to hide your face from him, embarrassed to be riding Sans like this. But Sans would want to see that adorable face of yours as you two fucked. He grab your wrists and turn you over, pinning you to the bed underneath him. 

So, that's what he did, more or less. Sans turned over straddling a pillow with his hand still clamped around and pumping his thick cock. He let out a moan as he buried his face into your neck (another pillow.) Sans wished he could smell your scent, or better yet bite into the sweet tasty shoulder of yours again, but all he smelt was the overpowering scent of him. Growling in annoyance, he jerked against the pillow, wishing he could hear you moaning his name, begging him for more. And fuck would he give it to you. Sans would give you all of it. Fuck you so hard and good, you wouldn't be able to walk the next day. Not that he would let you, of course. As soon as he could, Sans was going to fuck the brains out of you. 

"(Y/n), (Y/n), (Y/n)!" Sans moaned out, as he grew closer, chanting your name like a prayer. His humping grew frantic and erratic, desperate to fill you up with his cum. "(Y-)" He choked out your name, his voice cutting off as a low drawn out moan filled the room as he unloaded himself against the pillow. A whine left his throat, needy as he humped his way through his orgasm. Sans made a mess, spilling loads of cum across his pillow, dripping onto the bed and sticking against his hip bone and pants. He wanted to collapse against the bed, pretend both you and him were basking in the afterglow of rough love making, but… instead Sans peeled himself off the bed, willing his limp cock away. 

Sans had to clean himself up, and his bed now. After all, if there was the slightest off chance of getting you in his bed after this first date, he didn't need it being sticky from old cum. Sans had a date to prepare. 

** _Everything was going to be perfect. _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have two completely different reacts to the planning of the first date


	8. Date Time

Sans didn't know why he had been so worried. Everything was going great so far. You were wearing an amazing dress, sitting across from him, _ smiling _at him. You were laughing at all his jokes and talking so easily with him. You two had so much in common. Why had he even been worried in the first place? You and him were SOULmates, of course everything would go amazingly. 

You placed your elbow on the table to rest you cheek against the palm of your hand. You smiled happily at him, and stars how he wanted to kiss those soft and delicate lips. Opening your mouth you mumbled something. Leaning closer, Sans tilted his head to indicate he hadn't caught what you said. "Sans." You repeated, eyes holding a twinkle of amusement in them. Sans found himself grinning even wider. He liked when you said his name. "yah sweettart?" 

"Sans." You repeated once more, to which Sans scrunched his face up in confusion. "yah, what is it?" 

"Sans, it is tiME TO WAKE UP!" 

Sans jolted awake, his SOUL thumping fast in his chest. His eyes flickered open and he scowled up at Papyrus, who still had his hands on him, _ still _ shaking him. "i'm awake bro." Sans groaned, shifting around to stick his face in his pillow, chasing the lingering bits of that wonderful dream he had been having. "BROTHER, MIGHT I REMIND YOU THAT _ YOU _YOURSELF ASKED ME TO WAKE YOU AT THIS TIME." Papyrus so helpfully reminded Sans, to which he grunted at. 

Letting out a sigh, Sans mournfully parted with his pillow, along with the last lingering bits of your gorgeous face smiling so happily at him. But fuck, today was Sans' chance to make that dream a reality. Smiling up at his brother, Sans sat up. "ya bro, thanks fer the wake up. i'll be outta yer hair in a few." "BUT SANS, I DO NOT HAVE HAIR." 

Sans snorted, getting to his feet and padding his way over his closet. Papyrus exited the room, mentioning that he had made breakfast burritos. Like Sans could even eat, seeing as today was _ the day_. His SOUL was thumping a mile a minute, nearly exploding with excitement and glee. He had everything planned out for you and him today. Lunch and a movie, a simple date idea. A nice restaurant, not too fancy but with good food. Sans wanted you to relax around him. He could take you to all the fancy restaurants you wanted when you got over not wanting him. Sans twitched at that last thought, throwing open his closet door with much more force than was needed. 

And after lunch he would take you to the movies. Sans had picked out a romcom, a really hilarious one he had seen a few weeks ago. He really hoped you liked it too. Pushing aside his other clothes, Sans grabbed the white shirt, black jacket, and blue jean combo he had picked out for today. Wasn't anything fancy, but Sans didn't much care for fashion. Although, lately he's been thinking a lot about clothes. Particular clothes you would wear. Even more so, clothes you would wear for just his eyelights to see. 

Sans couldn't wait until noon rolled around. He was practically sick with excitement. 

***** 

You were going to be sick. 

Honest to god, you felt horribly nauseous. Your stomach was churning with a lovely mix of anxiety, nervousness, and fear. One would wonder how you would get through this "date" without upchucking all over the "lovely gentleman" taking you out. Ugh, taking you out sounded so morbid. Was he going to take you out to eat or just take you out period? Were you going to turn out to be the meal. 

A groan slipped past your lips, as you clutched at your stomach, another churning jolt fluttering around inside. Using the back of your hand, you wiped away at your forehead, seeing as it was coated in a thin line of sweat. You glanced anxiously over at the clock, finding yourself praying that time had miraculously stopped. To no avail though, seeing as the clock flashed a menacing 11:50 A.M. 

Ten minutes left. Your phone buzzed and you unpocketed it, looking at it warily. In these past two days you have begun to loathe your phone, hate it with a burning passion really. That freak was constantly messaging you, and if you didn't message him back immediately, he called you. The first time you ignored both his messages _ and _calls, he had popped right into your bedroom where you had been listening to calming music and burning incense to calm your fried nerves. Needless to say, you started reluctantly answering his messages and phone calls. 

Thankfully, this wasn't a message from Sans. The screen popped up with a message from Washy-Joshy. Josh hated the nickname, so of course you set it as him on your phone. Your lips lifted a bit as you clicked on the message. 

**Washy-Joshy**: Hey dork

**You**: What, ugly? 

**Washy-Joshy**: >:0 

**Washy-Joshy**: I'm clearly the one with the superior genes 

**You**: *rolls eyes* 

**You**: Seriously, what's up? 

**Washy-Joshy**: Was just talking with Ric

**Washy-Joshy**: Said you were acting pretty jumpy lately 

**Washy-Joshy**: Everything okay? 

**You**: Yeah

**You**: Just a bug issue xD

**You**: Ha, nothing too bad 

**You**: I can handle it :P 

**You**: Ugh, sry ugly, gtg 

**You**: Love ya :3 

You hated lying to Josh, you really do, but you couldn't drag him into this. You'd sooner slit your own throat than let Josh get hurt because of you. He was all you had left, the only family you got. Slumping against the couch, you tucked your legs up, wrapped your arms around them, and then rested your chin on your knees. You sat there for a good few minutes in silence, the churning in your stomach going non-stop. Your heart nearly faltered as you heard knocking at the door. 

Slowly, you dragged yourself off the couch and over to the door. Then you looked in the peephole, just to be sure, and sure enough it was Sans. Hooray! More like, horror-ray. Ugh. Sliding the useless lock on your door, you opened the door. 

You let him in. 

***** 

Things weren't going exactly like Sans had planned. You were sitting across from, yes, but you weren't even talking to him. Not even looking at him. Your eyes kept darting around the restaurant, landing everywhere except on him. Sans blew a pent up huff of breath, trying to keep his annoyance in check. That caught your attention. Your fearful gaze flickered towards him for just a heartbeat before becoming enthralled with something on the table. 

His fingers clenching around the edge of the table, Sans kept watching you. He had to be patient, had to take baby steps. You would start to understand, sooner or later. Stars he hoped it was soon, he wanted you so bad, _ needed _you. Forcing a lighthearted grin into place, Sans plopped his elbow on the table to lean his chin against the palm of his hand. The sudden movement made you flinch much to his annoyance. He wasn't gonna fucking hurt you. 

"decide wha ya want sweettart?" Sans asked, you tensed at the sound of his voice, eyes flickering to a waiter as they passed by, as if expecting them to come to your aid. This was starting to get a little old to Sans, this whole 'terrified of him bullshit.' Bu-but, he needed… to take.. baby steps. "Um, yeah." You mumbled, seeming to slump forward in on yourself. Sans took a moment to look you over considering. 

You weren't wearing a cute dress, not that it would match with the restaurant settings, but still. In fact, you hadn't even dressed up at all. You were wearing a pair of baggy sweats, sneakers, and a hoodie you hadn't removed since you came in here. It's fine, it's fine, you just… wanted to be comfortable at your first date with your SOULmate. When things were a little more… ** _official_**, Sans would dress you up in cute and sexy clothes. 

"speakin o'food, why ya havn't been eatin the food i gotcha?" That was also something that had been bugging Sans. He checked on you quite often, and noticed you never ate any of the food he got you. He was a little hurt honestly. Your eyes flared open a little, a touch of alarm in them. You stiffened up a little and glared at the table sperating the two of you. "You've been going through my stuff?" Your voice was stiff and angry, clearly misunderstanding. 

"no no, sweettart. only the kitchen. ain't gone through all the stuff in your room yet." Sans cooed, trying to go for a comforting voice. He seemed to have gotten the opposite reaction though, because your lips twisted slightly at his words. "_Yet?" _

Sans was saved from having to answer that though, as their waiter finally got around to taking their order. Sans ordered a nice juicy steak while you ordered a small salad. Huh, that didn't seem right. You should be ordering more than that to eat. There wasn't even any meat in a salad, no protein. But, he didn't say anything. Apparently some humans get really shy on a first date and only try eating enough food to feed a mouse. Sans did, however, order a side of fries and tater tots, just in case you wanted to share. 

Both you and Sans sat in silence as you waited for the food to be prepared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how long Sans can be patient before he cracks! :D


	9. Date time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to change the name and bio of the story :P

You hadn't spoken much throughout the meal, speaking in a tense voice and chipped sentences whenever Sans asked you something. What you favorite color was, what stuff you liked to eat, if you liked puns, ect. ect. He didn't actually consider this a real date did he? You were starting to dread the ending of it, mostly because you had been thinking over it far too much. 

Blackmailing for lunch and a movie seems far too… tame. Was he- was Sans expecting something more from you? Something along the lines of what he did, more importantly _ tried to do_, the first time you ever met him? Was he expecting sex? God, of course he was. He tried to rape you the first time you met, he was mentally fucking unhinged. 

You barely were able to finish your small salad with how much your stomach was churning. Maybe if you threw up all over yourself he'd reconsider being creepily attracted to you. You marked that option in the maybe section. After all, you weren't too excited about the idea of possibly puking. Less excited about the possibility of that puke being on you. After barely managing to finish your food, Sans kept pushing you to take some of his. You kept declining, as politely as you could muster yourself to be without becoming completely engulfed in self-loathing.

He seemed annoyed with you for not taking his food, but Sans didn't remark on it. Not until you were at the movies, sitting far too close than you remember these seatings being. Surprise surprise, nobody was sitting near you. They took one look at the glaring skeleton and decided that sitting in the back might not be such a bad idea after all. 

"popcorn?" Sans asked, shaking the bucket of buttery popcorn while holding it out to you. You shook your head, nerves nearly shot. This seemed way too normal, like an actual date. Like one where you aren't blackmailed into coming by someone who potentially wants to kidnap you as well as eat and/or fuck you. It was making you kind of dizzy and you weren't sure how to feel. You were glad his idea of a date didn't include eating bloody animal parts, your imagination might have gotten out of hand when you were thinking about what horrors awaited you on this date, but everything just seemed way too normal. 

"ya know, ya ain't been eatin too much today. a little salad ain't gonna fill yer stomach is it?" Sans mumbled, shaking the popcorn more aggressively before sitting it in your lap. You stared down at the bucket, glanced at Sans, who was glaring at you, before your eyes settled on the screen. The movie hadn't started yet, so there was nothing to really distract this annoyed looking skeleton from you. You picked up a handful of popcorn before popping it in your mouth and chewing, not even tasting the too buttery popcorn. Your stomach gurgled ominously when you swallowed. 

Sans was really doing his damned to make sure you puked today apparently. The sigh that left him confirmed that he had calmed down and probably wasn't going to attempt shoveling the popcorn down your throat. Probably. 

You didn't pay much attention to the movie, far too aware of your surroundings. Far too busy nibbling at the popcorn enough to keep Sans satisfied, far too nervous about what would happen after the movie, and far too upset that this seemed like an actual date. You flinched a few times when you heard Sans making a weird, low growling sound. Only to realize, he was laughing along to whatever had happening in the movie. You tried to pay attention after that, and you did long enough to realize you were watching a romantic comedy. 

That was until Sans shifted and more alarmingly, placed a hand on top of your hand, which was resting on your thigh. It was just lightly laying on your hand, limp enough where you could slip your hand away. Which you immediately tried to do. As you did though you his fingers twitched around yours and you felt the air go tense. Eyes flickering up Sans, you saw his eyelights were still focused on the movie, but his smiling skinless lips looked strained. You were sure if you could see his other eyelight, it would just be a little pinprick of white light. 

So, you kept your hand there. His immediately curled around your hand and a sigh left his throat. The air almost immediately relaxed as you sat there stiffly, letting him hold your hand. Thankfully Sans didn't seem to be paying much more attention to the popcorn, because you don't think you could stomach eating anything at this moment. Speaking of this moment, why the hell was this movie so long? It felt like it's been going on for _ hours_. How long was this going to last? 

Finally, _ finally_, after what felt like _ hours_, the movie finally started coming to an end. You had no idea what happened, you could be held at gunpoint and asked questions about this movie and you would not be able to answer a single one. As the movie finally came to end, you were so prepared to jerk your hand out of Sans' grasp. You were _ not _prepared though, for his hand to tighten around your own and to start lifting said entwined hands towards his mouth. For one horrifying second you thought he was going to bite your hand off. But all Sans did was press the back of your hand against his teeth in a sort of pseudo kiss before releasing your hand. 

You jerked your hand away so fast you almost slapped yourself in the face. Those goosebumps along your arms were from fear right? You're sure that was one hundred percent from fear and nothing else. 

*****

Walking home with Sans from the movies made you tense, not like you hadn't been tense the whole entirety of this godforsaken date, but right now your hands were shaking ever so slightly with fear. Would he follow you inside your apartment? What would you do if he did? What _ could _ you do if he did? Things were going like a normal date, a non-blackmailed into it by an insane stalker kind of date, but would that last when you got to your apartment. Your _ room. _

Fuck, that salad and popcorn was _ not _ sitting well in your stomach. If he tried anything, you would certainly aim the contains of your food at _ him. _

You were at your door, you were fumbling for the keys with your shaking hands and heart pounding away in your head. You unlocked the door and felt Sans' hand on your shoulder. Your heart dropped all the way down into your stomach as he pushed you around to face him. He smiled before jamming his hands into his jacket, it was a much easier and happy smile that you've seen on his creepy mug. 

"when ya gonna be off work again sweettart? i'll take ya somewhere nicer, or whatevah ya wanna do." Sans rocked back on his heels, a nervous sort of glint in his eyes. That kind of annoyed you. Like he had any right to be nervous about rejection when he wasn't giving you an option in the matter. The options were literally, date him or get locked up and possibly mutilated if he's in a bad mood. 

"Uh, I," You started to say, eyes shifting off to the side as you did. "I'm gonna uh, I don't- I mean, uh maybe… I think I'm off next weekend." You stammered out, heart still pounding in your chest. You were beginning to feel hopeful that he wouldn't follow you into your apartment. That hope became a reality when Sans gave a small happy sigh, turned around, and disappeared from sight. 

As soon as he vanished from sight, your stomach gave a horrible lurch. You whirled around, throwing open the door, darting inside, before slamming the door behind you. You made it to the toilet just in time for you to empty your insides, feeling like all the fear and anxiety was piling up into the toilet along with your half digested food. When you were done, you slumped against the floor, completely spent. You might have spent the rest of the evening there, if it weren't for some knocking at the door. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." You hissed, wiping at your now gross tasting mouth with the back of your hand. Couldn't you ever get a break. What the hell did he want now? You went on the stupid date, you held his stupid hand (actually _ he _ held _ yours_), and you even confirmed a second utterly stupid date. Wobbling your way over to the door, you threw it back open and blinked in utter surprise. Okay, thankfully no Sans, just Ricardo. 

"Hey Ric, what's up?" You say, leaning slightly on the door to steady yourself. Ricardo frowned at your appearance. "Oh mi, oh mi, what is wrong with you, flor delicada? You look enferma, sick!" Waving Ricardo's concerns off, you asked him if he needed anything. His brows continued to be hitched together in concern but he let out a sigh. 

"Tu me preocupas." Ricardo mumbled under his breath, but focused his attention on you. "Your hermano has been calling you all day Flor delicada. He's very preocupado, ah worried, child. Josh told me he coming over to visit soon. We're both very preocupados about you. Mmm, concerned I mean." 

Your eyes immediately lit up, a flare of excitement flickering in your chest. "Josh is coming over?! When Ricardo?" It's been forever since you've seen your brother, he was almost always working. Growing up poor, Josh liked to have a nice amount of money in his account. 

"Tomorrow little flor, he wanted to sorprender you, surprise you." Ricardo's own eyes lit up at your own excitement and you found yourself grabbing ahold of his hands. "I am certainly surprised, but I'm sure you yourself must be excited to see Josh again. You two haven't been on a date in _ forever_." The blush that filled his cheeks were enough to make you giggle. They've only been dating for two months, but they were still so shy around one another. It was really cute. 

"Flor pequeña, flor pequeña, estoy avergonzando." Ricardo mumbled once more under his breath, his cheeks still red. Clearing his throat, he attempted to give you a stern look, before failing miserably. "That's all Josh wanted me to say. I'll see you tomorrow we he comes over." You give him a big toothy grin and a hug before he leaves. As soon as you shut the door to your apartment, your smile started to falter. 

Josh was coming over, and while you loved and missed your brother, he was coming at the worst possible time. How were you going to hide what's going on to _ Josh_? How were you going to hide Josh from ** _Sans_**?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get real fucked up, real fast  
So hang on for the ride motherfuckers


	10. Pressing fears

Why were… why were you watching a horror movie? You assumed it was a horror movie, considering the screaming and the splashes of blood along the screen, but that still begs the question. Why? You hate horror movies, they give you horrible nightmares and they're just unpleasant in general. 

"eat yer popcorn sweettart." A voice rasped in your ear, you turned your head to look dumbfounded over at Sans. Didn't you already have this date? Was this the second one? You absentmindedly reached into the popcorn bucket before recoiling at the feel of something soft and slimy. You gazed down and your mouth promptly gaped open to scream as you looked down inside the bucket full of squirming eyeballs. Your hand flashed up to your throat as nothing came out and you desperately looked over at Sans. 

He calmly picked up an eyeball before turning his pitch black sockets to you. The eyeball blinked and you watched in horror as he leaned towards you with a threatening intent. Prying open your mouth with his other hand, he plopped the eyeball into your mouth. It squirmed and wiggled around before forcing it's way down your throat. You opened your mouth again to try and scream, and yet still nothing came out. 

"time fer another love bite sweettart. it won't hurt, ** _much_**." No no no no, you struggled in your chair, turning away unbearably slow. He caught your chin and jerked yourself around to face him. His jaws unhinged in a way that should be impossibly wide, his teeth looked sharper than before and there were far too many. Sans leaned forward and clamped his jaws around your throat. 

You came to gasping for breath, a cold sweat across your body, leaving an unpleasant sticky feeling. Your bed was making a weird vibration. You laid there for a heartbeat until you realized it was your phone vibrating, more importantly it was your phone receiving a call. Waving your hand across your bed, your fingers came in contact with the phone and you quickly picked it up and hit the accept button. 

"Hello?" You gasped out, your heart still racing and your voice groggy from sleep. "Who is it?" You mumbled, sitting up as you started to rub the sleep from your eyes. You had a night shift today, so it couldn't be your job and you hoped to god it wasn't Sans. He wasn't supposed to bother you until this weekend. "Don't tell me you answer the phone without checking the caller ID." A voice tsked on the other end. Your heart immediately calmed down just a fraction and you rolled your eyes. "I was half asleep asshole." You retorted, hearing your brother laughing on the other end. "Hurry up and get dressed, Ric and I are waiting outside." 

"Alright, see you in a few." You mumbled out before clicking end call. Your hand pressed against your chest feeling your heart thumping hard and fast. Taking a few deep breaths to calm yourself, you got up on shaky legs and quickly threw some clothes on. You were ready and out the door in a matter of moments. 

As soon as your eyes were on Josh, your heart calmed. You immediately raced towards him and threw your arms around his neck. He jolted in surprise, reaching up a hand to ruffle your head. You closed your eyes, shuddering slightly at the overwhelming feelings of calamity rolling off Josh. This was your family. This was safe. This was _ home. _ Josh peeled you away and made a concerned sound in the back of his throat. He reached out and brushed tears you hadn't realized had fallen. 

Taking a shuddering breath, you stepped away and quickly brushed the tears away before giving a watery smile. "Let's go to Ric's place and talk." You mumbled, jerking your head over to his door. Your place wasn't _ safe_. Ricardo gave a small nod of his head and held the door open for you two. 

"What's wrong (Y/n.)" Josh immediately started in on you as soon as your butt was placed firmly on the couch. You attempted to wave off his concerns, mumbling that you were fine. He gave you, what you had dubbed from his many years of raising you, the 'dad look.' “(Y/n).... I'm serious." You wanted to roll your eyes and make some sarcastic quip, but you knew Josh would see right through it. So you go for the half-truth. 

"I'm just going through a lot right now, it's nothing I can't handle." You added quickly, seeing the flicker of concern in your brother's doe brown eyes. "It's just, life you know." And crazy psychotic skeletons too, but let's not get into that. "You came at a rather sucky time." Josh scowled. "That's why I came you dork, because you were obviously having a sucky time." Gasping dramatically, you placed your hand over your heart. "And I thought you just came to have sloppy make outs with your boyfriend." 

"God damnit (Y/n!)" Josh exclaimed, his ears turning bright red as Ricardo shuffled awkwardly in his seat. Josh rolled his eyes, flipping you the bird, which you gleefully flew back his way. This was normal. Everything felt immensely better with Josh here. You coughed into your fist before doing a stage whisper. "Just want to let you, these walls don't block sound too well. Please try not to be too loud tonight." 

You cackled deviously as Josh flew into a sputtering mess trying to tell you off, while Ricardo looked about ready to faint. God, you missed this guy. 

***** 

It was getting late, but you didn't want to go home. Curled up on the couch, you laid your head comfortably on your brother's shoulder while you watched some movie playing across the TV screen. Ricardo had already retired to bed about an hour ago, being sure to remind you that you could stay the night. He had then whispered something to Josh, that had turned his ears a slight shade of red, before pecking him on the cheek and skedaddling away. 

With a click, the TV was promptly shut off. Shifting your head, you gazed up at Josh in the darkness of the room. He stretched out his arms, shifting you off his shoulder as he did. "Alright kiddo, time for bed." You scowled at his use of the word kiddo, but that was quickly pushed aside as panic set in. You reached out and grabbed his arm before he could stand up. "Wait! Ar-are you leaving?" Your throat started closing up at the thought. Josh just got here, he shouldn't leave so soon, right? Josh frowned, attempting to shake off your grasp but you held fast.

_ Don't leave, please. _You silently begged, before Josh sat back down with a sigh. "I was just going to sleep on the recliner (Y/n,) stop acting so weird." He pointedly gestured to his arm, which you reluctantly let go of. "There's plenty of room on the couch." You mumbled, to which Josh scoffed at. "Not according to thirteen year old you. 'I'm a teenager, not a baby. We don't need to sleep on the same bed.'" Josh did a poor imitation of a young girl teenager voice. Which mostly included being squeaky and high-pitched. Any other time you would have been scowling at him for mocking you, now you just needed the comfort of family. 

"Please just stay." You mumbled, your neck burning with embarrassment. You felt like a kid again, begging your big brother to let you stay in his room. And just like then, Josh didn't say no. He just sighed and shifted around the couch, placing an arm around your shoulder and tugging you closer. "Are you ever going to tell me what's wrong?" He mumbled, tugging the covers on your legs up over your whole body. "I said-" "I know what you said." Josh cut you off, his voice edged with irritation. 

"I also know _ you_, and you're acting really weird." Your throat closed up a little at those words. Stupid stupid stupid, of course Josh would see through it. Dropping your head so he couldn't see your face, Josh just sighed and laid his chin on the top of your head. "You know you can tell me anything… right?" He asked hesitantly, his fingers squeezing just the slightest on your shoulder before going still. "Even if you're in some kind of trouble, I'm here for you (Y/n,) I'm your brother. I'm supposed to protect you, okay?" 

That's what flipped the waterworks on and suddenly you were shaking in his hold. You grabbed ahold with both hands as warm tears spilled down your cheeks. You wanted to tell him, you wanted to tell him so bad. Josh was like a dad to you, taking care of you when both your parents died. You wanted so bad to push all this off on him and hide behind him and just feel safe. 

But the bite. That place with no escape. The teleporting skeleton. The chance of Josh getting _ hurt. _You couldn't risk it. 

"I'm just so _ scared_." Still, you found yourself choking out the truth. Not the whole truth, but the truth nonetheless. "Scared?" Now your brother's voice was thick with concern. "Scared of what?" You shook your head, unable to tell him. "I'm just so scared Josh, I can't tell you but I'm just so scared. I don't want- I can't- you'll get hurt, and I'm just so so _ scared_." You found yourself blabbering on, tears running more freely down your cheeks. You were scared, terrified even. Of being killed, raped, mutilated, kidnapped and never heard from again. You were so so scared. That date hadn't been scary and yet you still had a _ nightmare _about it. 

"I'm scared." You mumbled again through your sobs, your throat constricting as you found it more difficult to breath. Josh hushed you, rubbing his hand up and down your arm, and pulling you into a tight embrace. He didn't ask more about what was frightening you, Josh just did his best to calm you down as you struggled to breath. "In, out, shh, it's okay. It's okay (Y/n.) You're safe, shhhh. It's alright. I'm here, you're safe. Shhh, I'm here, I'm here." His voice sliced through the silence, only broken by your ragged breathing and choked sobs. You finally calmed down enough to breath properly and before you knew it, your eyes had fluttered shut as you leaned against your brother. 

Josh held you with a tight expression on his face as your body relaxed into slumber. Just who the hell was making his sister so scared. His hand tightened slightly against his hold on you, a fierce protective wave washing over him. Josh would find this fucker and end them if it was the last thing he did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Josh challenging Sans to a fight* 
> 
> *Sans immediately yeeting him out a window*


	11. Caught

In the days that followed, Josh kept haggling you for information. You wished you hadn't broken down like that in front of him. You were only making things more difficult for yourself and you would only make Josh pointlessly worry about you. '_He can't do anything to help me, I'm fine doing this by myself._' The thought was grim but true. You wouldn't risk Josh getting hurt for your sake. 

"Knock knock." Josh said, leaning against the doorframe to your wide open door. You squinted past him towards the setting sun in the distance. You then leveled your eyes warily with his. "Hey." You mumbled, walking across the room to rush him inside. Trying to be discrete about it, you peeked a little bit around outside, to make sure there were no red and white eyelights watching your door. Shutting your door with a bit of relief, you turned to face your brother. He had a hold of a dirty sock and was giving you a look. 

"Why do you have dirty clothes in your living room." Ugh, you rolled your eyes, already feeling a lecture brewing inside him. "Because I ran out of places to toss them in my room, duh." You replied snarkily, snatching the sock out of his hand as you did. You picked up a few more discarded clothing laying about, before shoving them in the hamper in your closet. Turning to your brother, you let out a drawn out overdramatic huff of breath. 

Josh chuckled. 

"I hope that's not true, because I'm staying over here tonight." He said, a humorous glint in his eyes. Your mood lifted a little at that. It's been some time since you had a good sleep over with your big bro. The only thing that dampened your mood was the knowledge that he was leaving tomorrow. It wasn't easy running your own business, and while Josh trusted his workers to do their job while he was gone, the place would pretty much fall apart without him.

"I suppose I'll allow that." You say, hands on your hips, eyes matching his own humorous gaze. Lips curling into a smile, you turned around to grab some popcorn to put in the microwave. "Put on a movie would you?" 

***** 

Sans hadn't expected this. 

Out of all the things he thought he would find, checking on you in the middle of the night, this wasn't even the last, because it had never even crossed his mind. And yet here it was. Here was _ you_, his sweet and precious SOULmate, curled up around some _ disgusting guy that _ ** _wasn't Sans. _ **

Fast asleep. 

Dreaming peacefully. 

What had you two been doing before you fell asleep. You had been watching a movie, eating popcorn, that much was certain. But _ what _ ** _e l se? _ **

No

No

No, Sans was dreaming right? Having a nightmare right? You… you wouldn't cheat on him, would you. Even if you were so reluctant. You wouldn't do this. Still, that thought didn't stop his grin from growing more and more painful as the minutes ticked by, as he watched the two of you. Standing silently in front of you, his magic pouring out of his sockets and the aching hole in his head. 

His head

Hurts 

So 

**Mu**

  
  


**c**

**h **

Gripping the edges of the hole, he watched with numb fascination as you started to slowly wake up. You were so cute. This scene was so disgusting though. 

<strike>Kill him kill him kill him, make him go away, slice his throat, bash his head in, take you away, lock you up, never let you go, kill him,</strike>

Your eyes suddenly snapped open and locked on his own eye sockets. Sans grin grew even _ w i d e r_. Stiffening, your eyes flickered to your side, where that man laid. When your gaze returned back to Sans, your face was visibly pale in the dark room. It looked like you attempted to speak, say something, maybe try to apologize? But all that came out was a small squeak of air as panic seemed to take hold of your throat. 

"(Y/n?)" The man beside you sleepily mumbled, his own eyes beginning to open. Sans couldn't even feel his face with how wide the smile stretched across it. His eyelights had blinked out into non-existence long ago. 

Then you were gone, hurled across the room by Sans' magic and slammed against a bookcase of some sort. You let out a cry as you fell against the floor, books raining down on you to add to the pain. It was okay. This was fine, Sans would make it up to you after he took care of the _ threat. _

Said threat had leapt to his feet, jolting back at the sight of Sans and calling out to you. You just let out a small disoriented groan of pain, curling around yourself on the floor. "What the fu- who are you!? What did you do to my-" The threat was slammed against the wall and held there. Sans took great pleasure in using his magic to squeeze him painfully up against the wall. The threat let out a sharp yelp, struggling in Sans' magical hold. 

He was strong, Sans' would give him that. The threat almost broke through his hold, _ almost_. Sans wrapped his magic even tighter around the threat's bright orange SOUL. The threat let out a wheezed sound before cursing at Sans when he finally got his breath back. Thank goodness Sans had layered the room with his magic, or someone might have tried to _ stupidly _interrupt. 

Lifting the threat slowly away from the wall, Sans slammed him back against it. He let out a pained gasp as his back made contact. Sans repeated the process again, and then again and this time he heard a pleasant popping sound as the threat's shoulder collided with the wall. Sans laughed as he started screaming. 

His laugh cut off though as he heard you shuffle around on the floor. Sans' head snapped over to you, his pitch black sockets watching you as you stood up, hand against the bookshelf to anchor yourself. Your other hand was wrapped across the side of you rib, arm pressed against the underneath of your chest, your face grimaced in pain. 

All that fell away though when you turned your head towards the threat. Your face dropped and so did you arms, as if the sight of _ him _in pain made you forget all about your own. You then were suddenly sprinting across the room. Sans sneered, prepared to throw you across the room again if you got near the threat once more. But you didn't. 

Instead he found you clinging to him, tears spilling down your cheeks in waves. That had surprised him so much Sans almost dropped his hold on the threat, almost. Your lips were moving, trembling ever so slightly as you seemed to scream something at him. You were saying something. Saying something to him.

"-ther, he's my brother! Please, he's my brother! He's all I have left, please, please, please. Let him go, he's my brother. My only family." You were babbling, voice shaking horribly as your grip on Sans' jacket tightened. It seemed like you were too out of it to realize you were clinging to him. Clinging to him and begging him. In any other situation, Sans would have been so turned on by the idea. 

But hearing you say brother, he jerked his magic away from the threat so fast it was like it had stung him. You let out a strangled gasp of relief as the man fell to the ground, groaning as he jostled each scrap and bump on the way down. You turned, as if to run over to him, but Sans held your arm tightly, a growl forming in his throat. His magic quickly reached out again and took hold of the threat's SOUL once more. He let out a soft grunt of pain as Sans' magic dug sharply into the orange SOUL. 

"Please, he's my brother. I-I can prove it. Please." You gasped, voice desperate as you tugged against Sans' hold. He let go so suddenly, you stumbled and almost hit the ground as you did. Then you were stumbling away from him, both him and the threat, back towards the bookshelf. You dropped down on your knees, shoving books around none too gently, before grabbing hold of something. You then limped back to Sans and held out a photo album, shaking horribly in your hand. 

Sans stared at it for several minutes before slowly moving his hand up and grabbing ahold of the other end. You flinched as he did so and dropped your own hand as Sans peeled the book from your grasp. He opened it, flipping to a random photo. Leaning forward, you struck the page with a trembling finger. His gaze followed the finger to the picture. The room offered enough light to just make out the picture of the man, presumably your brother, grinning cheerfully at the camera with a young toddler version of you clinging onto his leg. Sans let out a huff of amusement as the magic slowly began releasing it's hold on the SOUL. 

While Sans turned the page in the album, he dimly noticed you slowly shifting closer and closer to the man. His eye socket trained onto a new picture. A younger version of you, presumably at your high school graduation judging from your gown and cap. You were snarkily sticking your tongue out in the picture. Ha, cute. 

His head turned, slowly, to look over at you and the man. Your brother. 

Your brother. 

Oh stars, your _ brother. _

Sans immediately felt sweat forming across his skull as you knelt down beside the man, your shoulders shaking from barely surpressed sobbing. His SOUL twisted with guilt and his non-existent stomach churned with nervousness. 

He had royally fucked up. 

***** 

"hahahaha, fuuuuck." You heard a sharp string of laughter, followed by a long drawn out 'fuck' come from Sans. By the time you turned to look over your shoulders at the skeleton, he had vanished from sight. Along with your photo album. You swallowed thickly, before doing your best to ignore the fact he could appear again at any moment and finish off Josh. 

'_It's fine, it's fine, everything's fine. God, fuck. No, nothing's fine!' _Your thoughts drifted into hysteria as you started shaking your brother. His head rolled back and forth, eyes unfocused until they finally locked on you. He stiffened, reached out and grabbed ahold of your arm, before casting his gaze around the room with his lips curled in anger. 

"Whe-where..?" 

"He's gone." You answered his unfinished question, your body slumping against the wall as the adrenaline that had been pumping through your veins moments ago faded away. "He's gone." You mumbled again like a mantra, your cheek falling on Josh's shoulder blade. Blindly finding his hand, your fingers curled around his own while you started to shake. 

Josh could have been killed because of that creep. Because of you not being careful enough. Your grip on his hand tightened and he squeezed back just as tightly. 

"Who… who was that freak?" Josh said, his voice shaky as you both leaned against one another. His other shoulder, the one you weren't leaning on, felt like it was in agony. Josh was sure it must have been popped out of place. "Why was…? Why was he in your apartment? Why did he- why did he do all that?" Your brain raced almost as quickly as your heart was racing. What could you tell him? If you told him the truth would Sans kill him? Lock you up? But Sans was the one who had made this mess in the first place. 

It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair if you got punished for his stupid mistake. Letting out a soft whimper you attempted to curl yourself closer to Josh, but jerked away with a cry as you aggravated something along your bruised and battered body. "I don't- I don't know what t-to tell you." You gasped out, your throat tightening as a lump formed in the middle of it. "I don't… know what… what to do." 

"Just tell me what's going on (Y/n!) Are you in some kind of trouble?" Josh's voice was edged on hysteria as he shifted, released your hand, and grabbed ahold of your shoulder. Josh jerked you until you were facing him, looking wide-eyed into his own gaze. "You need to tell me, everything, now." His voice was stern and leveled, leaving no room for argument. 

That's when you broke down and told him everything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine if he really is that much of an asshole to imprison you for his own dumbass mistake 🙄


	12. Game plan

Josh was pacing back and forth across the room, his face scrunched up in deep concentration. A makeshift sling held his arm, which he had made himself after popping his shoulder back in place. There was a small wet spot on the floor from where you had thrown up after Josh suddenly jerked his shoulder back into place. The violent popping sound was what did you stomach in. Or maybe it was fear. Or perhaps anxiety. Probably a beautiful mixture of the three. 

You had, of course, cleaned the mess up and were currently watching your brother pace from your seat on the couch. A pillow was practically being strangled in your grip as you squeezed it close to your chest. Josh had been pacing for some time now. 

"Okay," He mumbled, suddenly speaking up in the still silence that had drifted across the room. "Okay, okay, I think I have an idea. Or, some ideas. Shit, just things to toss around." Josh's lips twisted into an angry scowl, glaring at nothing really. Although his gaze wasn't on you, you still found yourself tucking your legs closer to yourself, the pillow still pressed against you like a pretend shield. 

When Josh started walking towards you, you kind of tried to turtle in on yourself. That didn't work, seeing as you were a human and not a sea-shelled reptile. You felt like any moment Josh was going to blow up and get mad at you. He did get hurt _ because _of you. Even though you knew it wasn't reasonable to think that way, and you knew Josh would never blame you for any of this, you still felt that sickening fear nonetheless. All he did though, was poke the icepack on your shoulder. A big angry blue bruise was underneath it and you flinched as Josh took it off. 

"Gonna fill this with more ice." Josh mumbled, not elaborating on those 'plans' he said he had. He returned after a while, placing the icepack back where it went, before continuing his pacing. "Do you know for certain he can tell wherever you go?" Josh said, pausing as he turned his face to look at you. You stiffened at the sudden question, shifting awkwardly in your seat. When you had shown Josh the scar Sans could apparently track you with, his eyes had widened and his jaw set into a tense clenched line. 

"H-he knew when I went, well tried, to go to the police." You mumbled, glancing away as your hand reached up to fiddle with a loose string the pillow. Josh let out a small huff of breath through his nose before he walked over and plopped himself on the seat beside you. "Well, I don't think going to the human police would have worked anyway." He said, his fingers running at the bridge of his nose. His face was scrunched up and he looked like he had aged ten years since yesterday. Crocking your head in confusion, you asked him why not. 

"Well, because first of all monsters usual take care of their own affairs. Haven't you been watching the news (Y/n.) Monsters have their own laws and their own way of doing things. Their own sorts of punishments. Plus, I'm pretty sure _ human _ authorities don't have the means of keeping ** _that freak_**," He spat the words out harshly, his hand forming into a fist momentarily before he unclenched it and attempted to relax against the couch. "under lock and key." He finished, mumbling out the words through clenched teeth. 

"I had a legal issue with one of monster workers a few years back. We worked things out, but I still had to run the issue through monster authorities before anything." And Josh was back up and pacing again, his face scrunched up in concentration. His teeth poked out every once and a while to chew thoughtfully on his bottom lip. "We could certainly show them that mark, but I don't know if that'd be enough. Okay, here's the plan," Josh had stopped pacing right in front of you. His face was a grimace as he tilted his head at you. 

"I'll go talk to the monster authorities. But…" Josh hestainted, his eyes conflicted as he gazed down at you. Shoulders slumping, he sat back down beside you and took you hand in his. He sat there for a moment, facing forward, not saying anything. "You'll have to stay here." He mumbled, looking positively sick at the idea. "We can't let that freak know what we're up to. Just-" His hand squeezed almost tightly around your own. "Just play along with his fucked up fantasies for now. When I get someone to help us, we'll make sure that asshole never bothers you again." 

Your heart sank as you realized what was happening here. Josh was leaving you alone. There was no way he could protect you against Sans anyways, but the thought of being alone on this again, made your chest feel tight. "It's fine Josh, thank you so much for everything." Your voice cracked a little as you leaned against him. Even after getting hurt to such a degree, he was still willing to go through so much for you. 

God, you hoped this works. 

***** 

God, this was painfully awkward and terrifying. 

Here Sans was, sitting on your couch while your heart was thumping a mile a minute. You had half expected him to hurl you across the room again. Thank fuck, that wasn't the case. Yet, that still begs the question, what the ** _hell _ **was he doing here so late at night. You almost wanted to backtrack back to your room and pretend you hadn't seen him. 

But, as luck would have it, as soon as that thought crossed your kind, Sans eyelights were locked on you. You made a sound that sounded embarrassingly similar to a mouse squeaking. He grimaced and waved you over to him. Oh yeah, you could totally move your terror frozen legs over to the monster who just attempted to murder your brother a meer twenty-four hours ago. That was definitely in your spineless capability of doing things. Fucking ** _not_**. 

Though, you didn't have a choice as you felt a gentle pull from your chest. Not a complete jerk that you had felt the other night, more like a child pulling on your arm. You guessed it was supposed to be gentle, but it felt more like a warning. As if to say, while he wasn't dragging you over to him, _ he could_. With stiff legs you allowed the gentle tug to lead you over to the couch. You stood there awkwardly, you hand coming up to grip the side of you arm as you looked around everywhere but at him. 

There was a long stretch of silence. 

"i didn't- i didn't know he was yer bro sweettart." Sans finally spoke up, before shooting you a nervous smile. His hand was suddenly on your arm and pulling you over to him, tugging you down so you were sitting right beside him, his arm slung around your shoulder. You shuddered and swallowed against your suddenly dry throat. 

"id've never hurt em if i he were yer brother. ya believe dontcha?" Desperate, that's what his voice sounded like. Clenching and unclenching your fist anxiously you turned your face away from him. "And if he weren't yo-you would've just killed him?" You asked, your voice tense but shaking slightly. 

"...." 

So that's it huh? You couldn't have friends while this skeleton clung to you? God, you hoped Josh worked fast. 

"He's my brother, my only family left." Your voice was shaking even more fiercely, but it wasn't entirely from fear. "I don't care i-if you think we're SOULmates or not. If… if you ** _ever _ **tr-try to… to-to kill Josh again, I'll hate you forever." There, there, you said it. You could certainly swallow a lot of shit with fear motivating, but not if it means someone you love getting hurt. 

"i won't, i won't." Sans cooed, his hand rubbing up and down your arm in what you suppose he meant as a comforting gesture. It just sent a jolt of nausea every time he trailed over a bruise across there. "say, where is he? might as well 'pologize while i'm here an' all." You stiffened at that question. Even if Josh weren't currently gone trying to get rid of Sans, there's no way in hell you'd willingly let him near your brother again. 

"He ran away." You said, trying to force as much bitterness in your voice as you could, all the while a small bit of sweat was making your hands wet. "_You _scared him off." 

"huh." Sans huffed, his head tilting thoughtfully. It sounded surprised, as if he weren't expecting that. Which in turn annoyed you to some degree. Sure, _ you _ knew your brother wouldn't up and abandon you. But what gave _ Sans _the right to act like he knew your brother, especially after nearly killing him the first and only time he had seen him. Sans stopped rubbing his hand across your arm and withdrew it back to his side. Thank goodness. 

"i think we oughta postpone that date o'ours." Sans suddenly mumbled, before standing up quickly and without warning. "i'll text ya (Y/n.)" And then he vanished, leaving you confused but also relieved. Hopefully, thanks to Josh, you wouldn't have to deal with Sans anymore soon. 

Hopefully. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone had to get the brains in the family and sadly that someone was not Reader 
> 
> Also, just an fyi, we won't be hearing from Josh again any time soon >:p


	13. Mistakes

Your fingertips kept brushing against the feel of your phone in your pocket, waiting for a small buzz at any moment. Praying for it to buzz for a message or a fucking call. Thumb anxiously in your mouth, you chewed on your short and ragged nail, doing everything in your power to avoid Sans' gaze. 

Surprisingly, Sans didn't seem to expect conversation from you as he ate. You didn't know what restaurant you were eating at, hell you hadn't even paid attention to what you had ordered. It was hard to focus when you were panicking over the fact that it's been a week and you still haven't heard from Josh. You were starting to get really nervous. 

"gonna eat?" Sans asked, clearing his throat as your eyes sharply flickered over to him. Why did he look so smug? You didn't know why but that smug look on his face shot your nerves even higher than they had already been. It was actually getting a little hard to breath. What was his deal? God, you couldn't wait until Josh and you locked his ass up. That was the only thing that was keeping you sane throughout this whole ordeal. Josh would come back, preferably with the monster police, to lock this crazed bastard up. 

Realizing that he was waiting on a reply, you took up your fork, it shook in your grip, and hesitantly poked at your food. Oh, you had gotten spaghetti. Yeah okay, you could do this. Whirling a few sauced up noodles around your fork, you stuck it in your mouth and chewed, not even tasting it. Sans was watching you, seemingly enraptured in your whole eating process. Fuck, his hawk-eyed gawking wasn't making your stomach churn unpleasantly any less. 

You swallowed and paid a lot of attention to the table you were sitting at. It was much better than paying attention to the skeleton that was staring so intensely at you. You fidgeted in your seat before taking another stab of spaghetti and swirling it around your fork. 

“you sure like ‘ghetti huh?” 

You jolted at Sans’ question before giving a hesitant nod of your head. He chuckled, good humored. You found nothing funny about this situation, but you figured your blackmailer must have an awfully dark sense of humor. 

“m’bro makes the best spaghetti. ya probably wouldn’t like his  _ special  _ ‘ghetti though.” He chuckled at some unknown inside joke. You just grimaced at the mention of his brother. The one who had said he wished he could kill you and replace you. Yeah, real pleasant guy. You weren’t sure how to respond to that, so you just said nothing as you took small bites of your food. 

Sans kept watching you, his fingers tapping at the table. He wasn’t even touching his own food. His relentless attention was making you nervous. Well, more nervous. A breath exited his mouth, causing you to look up properly at him. His eyelights were latched onto you and there was a small, almost smug, grin spread across his face. “so, tha’ bro ov’ yours,” You stiffened as he mentioned Josh, and went back to focusing on your food. 

“What about him?” Your voice came out too defensive and you silently scolded yourself for that. ‘ _ Don’t act like you have something to hide! Everything’s fine. Just play along until Josh comes back.’  _ You felt rather than saw Sans grin widening. You had to put down your fork and subtlety wipe your hands on your jeans with how damp they were getting. 

“how has he been? didn’t geta ‘pologize ta him and all. i’d love ta meet up wit him again.” There was a layer of humor in Sans’ voice that you really didn’t like. You wished you could just drop this conversation entirely. “I-I don’t know.” You mumbled, forgoing eating as you tried your best not to look suspicious. “He’s b-been avoiding me… because of you!” You tried to sound angry but your shaking voice didn’t help. 

“i really don’t like liars.” 

“I-what?” Your heart skipped a beat at the look Sans was sending you. He wasn’t grinning anymore. Instead he was glaring daggers, his teeth clenched together. You leaned back in your seat as if to distance yourself from him. Like that would even help any. “I-I don't know-“ 

“yer bro went ta tha’police, didn’t he sweetart?” You couldn’t breath and suddenly you felt far too dizzy. “ya haven't heard anythin from big bro in a while, huh?” You were on your feet, your chair pushed back noisily. Your hands were flat on the table and your wide eyes were on Sans. He seemed surprised by your reaction and a waiter was watching you, seeming hesitant to come over and ask what was wrong. 

“What did you- did you-?” You gasped out, tears pricking at your eyes. “sit down babe, i didn’t hurt em.” Sans actually had the gall to sound offended. You sat back down, shaking a bit as your arms wrapped around each other. You were far too concerned about Josh to even cringe at the fact that Sans had called you babe. He was watching you with a slightly annoyed expression. “that went against the rules sweetart.” Oh god, oh fuck. Wa-was he going to lock you up now? 

“I-I had to tell him!” You protested, shaking in your seat. Sans fingers clenched, dragging lines into the table as he glared at you. “Yo-you at-attacked him. I c-couldn’t  _ not  _ tell him. What was I supposed to do?!” You felt like you were about to break down sobbing. What had he expected you to do? How were you supposed to have explained some random monster attacking him?! 

“no one told ya ta go ta the police though.” Sans hissed through clenched teeth. “actually,” Standing up, he startled you as he reached across the table and grabbed ahold of your arm. “let’s talk at m’place.” And then there was that feeling of everything falling apart. You felt a wave of dizziness crash over you before noticing the feel of something soft underneath you. It took a minute for your head to stop spinning before you could focus on anything around you. 

You were in a room. A filthy room. There were dirty clothes everywhere, scattered across the floor. It took you a moment to realize you were on a bed, it took you less than half a second to attempt to move off said bed. You didn’t get the chance though, before two arms wrapped across you and pulled you into Sans’ chest. You struggled in his hold, your heart hammering away in your chest. 

“there, now we can talk more privately.” Sans purred, his tone not annoyed anymore. Instead he sounded pleased. Elated even. One arm wrapped around your stomach, his other arm went up so he could play with your hair. A rumbling noise vibrated against your back and it took you a moment to realize it was coming from Sans. Any other circumstances, you would have found that cute. 

“Please le-let go of me.” You choked out, your hands continuing to push against his hold on you. “ha, why. gonna  ** _try and run away again?_ ** ” His voice dropped that purring sound to it, instead there was that edge of anger again. You froze, hardly breathing as you remembered that time he had almost cut off your own leg. You stopped struggling and laid there stiffly against him. It took several tense minutes before the air relaxed and he continued to play with your hair. You were shaking and doing your best not to shift and struggle against his hold. 

Why had he brought you here? Was this his room? Was he expecting something? “Wh-where’s Josh?” The most important question popped out of your mouth before you could stop it. Sans had said he hadn’t hurt Josh, but that didn’t explain why you hadn’t heard anything from your brother. And it also didn’t explain how Sans had known Josh went to the police. “a friend’s holdin onto em fer me.” Sans mumbled, brushing a stand of hair away from your face. You flinched when his claw like fingers came too close to your eye, but he seemed to ignore your reaction. 

“i’m still mad a’you.” He grumbled, shifting his hold on you until both arms were wrapped securely around you. “yah, i fucked up sweetart, but ya broke a rule.” Sans hold tightened on you and you forced yourself not to break down sobbing. This wasn’t fair! Why wasn’t anything going your way? You didn’t want to be locked up! 

“I’m sorry.” You said again, your voice coming out as a meek whisper. Sans grabbed a hold of your chin and tilted your head up until your gaze was locked onto his. His thumb brushed against your cheek and his eyelights were locked onto yours, there was an air of excitement around him that scared you. “i’ll forgiv’ ya cupcake.” He cooed. “but,” His grin widened. “ya gotta give m’a kiss.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans is gonna take advantage every time you make a mistake, just so you know  
Everyone ready for a steamy kiss? ,’:^3 
> 
> Also finally got around to finishing another chapter of this!!!!


	14. Fan service

After Sans had released his suffocating hold on you, you had turned to face him, sitting back ever so slightly as you did. You wanted to run and hide  _ so bad.  _ But you knew that would not end well for you. Peeking up at Sans, you found yourself fiddling nervously with your own hands. 

“Kiss? I have to... kiss you?” Sans face soured at the tone in your voice and you immediately leaned back, away from him. What had he expected? You didn’t want this, what made him think you’d be excited to kiss him?! The last, and only, time you two had kissed was awful and terrifying. Grimacing, you pushed that particular memory aside. 

“ya wanna see yer bro, don’tcha?” 

You felt like your hatred for the skeleton had just doubled at that comment and you did your best to keep your emotions off your face. Biting your lip to keep for sneering at Sans, you glared hatefully at the bed sheets you were sitting on. Surprisingly they weren’t as filthy as the rest of the room, they actually looked fairly clean. Although there were strange faint blue stains scattered across them. 

“we’ll jus’ kiss and makeup sweetart.” Sans cooed, unaware of the anger stirring through you. “jus’ a lil’ kiss and i’ll fergive ya and we can go see yer bro.” 

“What if I don’t want to kiss you.” The words slipped out before you could stop them and almost immediately you felt the air crackle with magic. You almost wanted to look up at Sans, but you found yourself staring at the bed sheets with such intensity. As if they held all the answers to why your life had turned into this damn horror show. 

“ ** _then i won’t forgiv’ ya._ ** ” 

A shiver ran up your spine at the cold iciness of Sans’ voice. A whimper broke out from your throat and you closed your eyes shut tightly as the air seemed to stir and thicken. It almost seemed alive, cackling with energy. 

“I-I will. I will! I-I’ll kiss you, please stop.” It felt almost impossible to gasp out those words, you felt as if those puny words of yours shouldn’t have been able to cut through the charged up air around you. Almost immediately after those words had left your lips, the air seemed to calm and Sans was cupping your face gently between his two massive hands. 

“good girl, good mate.” He purred happily, making your cheeks flush with anger and embarrassment. Talking to you as if you were a pet. Is that all he thought of you? If he wanted a dog, go to the fucking pound and pick one up. Although you had to admit, you’d feel bad for any animal under this crazed psycho’s care. 

You waited several tense moments with him cupping your face, before you finally managed to look up at him, with a puzzled expression on your face. Wasn’t he going to… kiss you? He was just sitting there, watching with a gentle expression, how this beast could even make such an expression you didn’t know, and just staring. Like he was waiting for someth- oh! 

Your cheeks flushed with embarrassment, and an almost amused light lit up Sans eyelights as he took note of that. He was expecting  _ you  _ to kiss  _ him _ . For some reason, this made you feel even worse. Everything about this bullshit ‘relationship’ had been led by Sans. It felt like you were giving in doing something like this of your own ‘free’ nature. 

‘ _ God dammit, it’s a kiss, not fucking sex. Just do it and get it over with already (Y/n.) Do it for Josh. _ ’ 

That was all the motivation you needed. That desperate need to see with your own eyes that your big brother was okay. So, taking a deep shaky breath, you leaned forward and pressed your lips against Sans’ teeth. Almost as soon as your fleshy lips were against his (surprisingly warm) bones, you attempted to move back and away. There, a kiss, more like a peck, but he hadn’t specified how long it had to be. 

You barely got farther that an inch away from his face before his arms wrapped across you. One hand cupped the back of your head and pressed your face back against his until your lips touched his again. The other was against the small of your back, keeping you close to him. Your hands went up, pressed flat against his chest, as if that could keep him at bay. Lips against his, you couldn’t help but notice how strangely soft they were, considering they were just bones. Magic maybe? 

The kiss deepened when Sans shifted closer to you and as did your breathing. Why was it warm? It made you feel dizzy. His ‘lips’ left yours only for a moment as he brushed kisses across your cheeks and down your neck. At some point, your hands pressed against his chest had balled up around his shirt. Then Sans presses you flush against him, you let out a strangled gasp as he did, and kissed you hard. Everything felt like it was spinning. 

You were so confused. Did you like this? Did you like Sans? A whimper left your throat and Sans answered it with a throaty growl. Goosebumps ran up your arms and you were uncertain if it was from fear, or something else. Leaning into you, Sans forced you on your back, his ‘lips’ never leaving yours for a second. 

At that moment though, trapped between him and the bed, panic set in. You ripped your face away from his and your hands once again came up to shove against him. Sans sat back, eyelights wide with surprise as you flailed around, trying your best to get away from him. Heart thumping in your chest, you finally managed to escape. But in your wild and panicked desires to get out from under him, you had slipped straight off the bed. 

Sitting up, your hands wrapped around the back of your head while your face took on a grimace. Shit, that smarted. Looking up, you saw Sans looking down at you with a mixture of concern, amusement, and annoyance on his face. He popped his jaw open, probably to ask if you were alright, but you quickly interrupted, face still flushed from that… kiss. 

“I-I want to see Josh now.” 

Pure annoyance overtook Sans’ features and your heart thumped with panicked fear. Was he changing his mind?! No, you did the stupid kiss! You wanted to see your brother now! 

“fine, let’s go.” Sans sighed, learning back in his bed and away from you. You let out a sigh of relief. You were going to finally see if Josh was really okay. 


	15. Toriel

Walking into the room, you spot Josh laying across a bed, arms over his face. Sans had ported to some unholy demon’s place. He was made entirely out of fire. You had nearly pissed yourself when you saw the creature. Apparently, that was the monster looking after your brother. Sans had led you to a door completely composed of locks. You had heard the locks click behind you. 

“Josh?” You whispered, stepping closer to him. Is he hurt? 

You had only just spoken but Josh was sitting up and rushing towards you. He grabbed ahold of you, eyes wild with panic. “Did he hurt you?! Are you okay?!” Josh’s eyes swept over you from head to toe. He yanked at your arms, took hold of your face and turned it this way and that. You finally took hold of your senses long enough to push him away. 

“I’m f-fine!” You insisted, eyeing him warily. “But what about you? How long have you been here?” 

Josh didn’t wait to pull you into a tight hug, your face was squished against his shoulder. His arms were wrapped around you in an inescapable grip. You just wrapped your own arms around your distressed brother. Josh let out a shaky sigh. 

“H-he wouldn’t tell me if you were alright or not.” Josh said, his voice trembling. “I thought h-he had done something to you. I thought he had…” His trailed off and his hold seemed to tighten even more. 

“I’m fine.” You mumbled around his shoulder. “H-he didn’t do anything to me, just made me apologize.”  _ (And kiss him, which you enjoyed)  _ You quickly shoved that self loathing thought aside to analyze when you were alone. 

“How long have you been here?” You repeated your earlier question. 

Several tense moments passed where Josh didn’t say anything. Letting out a shaky breath, he finally loosened his hold on you, but didn’t let go of you entirely. “We can’t go to the monster police.” He mumbled, dropping his forehead onto your shoulder. You patted his back in an attempt to sooth him. 

“They basically told me Soulmates were law, you can’t touch them or do anything about them. I guess someone let it slip that I was blabbing my mouth, because skelly-freak snatched me up just a day later.” 

There was nothing? Just nothing you could do? You felt despair clawing away at you, but you quickly shoved it away to focus on Josh. “How long is he making you stay here.” You mumbled, concern creasing your brows. Sitting down beside him on the bed, Josh slugged his arm around your shoulders. 

“I don’t know. I know people will be looking for me.” Josh mumbled, his voice sounding stressed. You felt guilt tugging at your heart at how stressed and sad he looked. You caused this, this was your fault. Rubbing a hand across his back, you struggled to find the right words to say, but there just weren’t any. You two stay that way, silent and holding onto one another, for several moments, until Josh spoke up. 

“I could kill him.” He whispered, and when you looked at him with surprise, you could see it in his eyes. Josh was dead-serious about killing Sans. You immediately leapt off the bed and in front of Josh. “No no no no no no nonono.” You said quickly, shaking your head back and forth as panic set in. 

“You can’t kill him.” You hissed. “And I do mean, you physically  _ can’t  _ kill him! You were a ragdoll to him! He threw you- he threw  _ both of us  _ against the wall like it was nothing! He didn’t even break a sweat.” Josh just sat there, clenching his teeth so hard you were surprised they didn’t crack. 

“I have to try. You’re my sister, my responsibility.” You frantically shook your head ‘no’ at his dumbass answer. He would help no one by getting himself killed. Least of himself and yourself. 

“-on’t be tellin me how ta’ woo m’mate grillz! i’m doin jus’ fine without help!” 

Both you and Josh tended at the very close sound of Sans’ voice. It was only seconds later that the demon was throwing open the door and waving for you to come. He looked pissed. You gave Josh a quick side hug before darting towards the door before your brother could react and try to do something stupid. Sans seemed surprised, but pleased, with your eagerness to leave. 

“come on sweets, i’ll get you home safe.” Sans cooed, sending a shiver of disgust down your spine. You hated how he talked down to you like that. 

“One….. moment Sans.” The flame creature spoke up, nearly sending you out of your skin as he was behind you. The monster looked at you curiously, before lifting a hand. It took you several seconds to realize he wanted you to shake it. 

After several more seconds of hesitation, you reached out a hand to take hold of his. Although you could felt the flames licking at your palm, they didn’t feel like fire, like you had been expecting. It felt more like warm water curling up against your flesh. You felt a crinkle of paper pressed into the palm of your hand. As soon as he let go of your hand, you tried to turn it around to see what he had handed you. He caught your hand once more, curled your fingers into a fist, so the paper was not visible, and lifted your hand to press a warm kiss to the back of your hand. 

“A….. pleasure to…… meet you.” The flame creature said, it’s voice rustic and cracking, like an indoor log fire. It was comforting. You couldn’t tell what was on the paper, but you felt it was something important if this man didn’t want Sans to see it. 

You mouthed a small ‘thank you’ before Sans grabbed a hold of your other hand. Everything went black before you appeared in your apartment, alone. Taking the time to carefully check each room, you finally sat in your bathroom, against the door, to look at the piece of paper. It was a set of digits as well as a name. 

**Toriel**. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter :33


	16. Keeper

Sitting on the overly comfy couch, you gazed around, paranoid Sans would pop out of nowhere and grab you. You had gained up the courage to call this ‘Toriel’ and had barely gotten the word soulmate out before she was rattling off her address and urging you to come there to talk. She had seemed surprised, shocked even, to see you were a human. 

“I made cookies.” Toriel sang out, practically gliding into the room with a grace you’d never hope to have. There was something just so… vibrant about the strange goat lady. She seemed to glow wherever she walked. You were sure heads turned when Toriel walked down the streets. In short, she was very beautiful. 

“Sorry about the wait, didn’t want these bad boys to burn.” She said giggling. Toriel had a mischievous glint in her eye as she sat the plate down on the coffee table before you. She then sat in a lounge chair right across from you. 

“So, tell me a bit about your fated one. It’s been some time since I’ve dealt with soulmates, I’m a little rusty as a Keeper but I’ll have you two as happy as a fiddle.” Raising an eyebrow at your confused look, Toriel frowned. “Do you not know what I’m talking about my dear? Please speak up.” 

“I-I just need help.” You stammered out. “This monster th-thinks I’m his soulmate and won’t stop harassing me. H-he got my brother involved and has threatened- threatened to lock me away-“ Your voice had started going hysterical before Toriel raised a paw up to cut you off. 

“My dear, please slow down and tell me everything from the beginning.”

*****

“Hmm.” Toriel hummed out. It wasn’t a happy sound. In fact, nothing about Toriel looked happy. She looked downright pissed and aggravated. You hoped to the stars above she wasn’t annoyed with  _ you _ . 

“My dear.” Toriel said, grabbing your attention. “Do you know what a Keeper is?” You quietly shook your head no. 

“A Keeper among monsters is a Keeper between soulbonded and soulmates. Because both are permanent no matter how tense situations can get. A Keeper, keeps the peace between those relationships. They are a medium between the two partners.” Toriel suddenly took her phone out. 

“A relationship is give and take, you can’t just take. Keepers were made to help create a fair and healthy relationship between those destined for a long life together.” She was smashing buttons, anger making her voice grow taunt. Toriel looked pissed and you were getting nervous, even more nervous. Bringing the phone to her ears, she sent you a reassuring smile. 

“Yes, Sans?” Your heart practically dropped down to your feet as you jumped up and started wildly shaking your head and gesturing no with your hands and arms. Toriel just gave you a sympathetic smile, eyes softening. Her eyes hardened as she turned away from you. 

“I need you at my house, right now.” Her voice was like ice, cold enough to even send a chill down your spine and she hadn’t even been speaking to you. Why were you surrounded by terrifying monsters? 

“I said now Sans.” She snapped out, causing you to jump. You were on the verge of hyperventilating. Was Toriel ratting you out. Placing a hand over phone, she turned back to you. “Don’t worry my dear, he will not lay a single claw you. I’ll make sure of it.” Her voice was notably softer and gentle. 

“Your maté is here Sans.” She barked into the phone before hitting the end call and sending you a pleasant smile. Picking up the plate of cookies and held it closer to you. 

“Cookies?” Toriel asked pleasantly. 

***** 

“Sans.” 

“tor…” 

“Saaaans.” 

“tooor…” 

“I do so enjoy your company my old friend, but I’m not happy about the reasoning behind you being here.” Toriel said, annoyance tinged in her eyes. Sans shifted uncomfortably in his chair. 

“i can handle my soulmate, we don’t need a keeper.” Sans said, a hand drifting to the back of his neck and massage at the bones there. Said Soulmate was waiting anxiously in the living room while Sans and Toriel were speaking in her office. 

“You’ve been handling her very poorly thus far.” Toriel practically spat out. Sans couldn’t help but clench his hands together at that comment. He glared at his old queen with malice, but she looked calm and unfazed. 

“she’s just bein shy.” He said through clenched teeth, his hands opening and closing as he glared daggers at Toriel. “there’s no need fer a keeper, we’re doin fine!” He insisted, but his words fell on deaf ears. 

“The poor thing is utterly terrified of you!” She snapped, finally letting her growing anger leak out and spill all across the room. Toriel was enraged. She wanted to burn his stupid little grin off, if only to get him to listen. 

“she ain’t-she ain’t scared. sh-she’s just nervous s’all.” His faltering words didn’t do much to convince Toriel. She just clicked her tongue in disappointment at her old friend. Years ago, this kind of behavior from him would have been baffling. But his mind wasn’t all there,  _ nor was his skull _ .

The old goat couldn’t help the pity that was raised in her every time she saw him. But as a Keeper her duty was to uphold balance between destined ones. She needed to set him straight. 

“A relationship is give and take Sans.” Toriel said, her voice softening as she leaned closer to the skeleton. “You’ve done nothing but take from (Y/n) and giving her nothing in return.” 

“now that ain’t true! i give her  ** _food_ ** .” 

“Which doesn’t hold the same value as it did in the underground.” Toriel said, pinching the bridge of her nose as she felt an oncoming headache. All her years as a Keeper and there’s only been one relationship worse than this. A pair of destined ones who she had no hope of saving. Her own. She hoped the same didn’t befall Sans. But as a Keeper, if she must  _ she’ll tear this relationship apart if needed _ . 

Anything less would be devastating for both partners. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toriel is ready to kick Sans ass   
Let’s hope Sansy can stop bullying Reader into this relationship, the little turd


	17. Working Things Out

You were sitting on a couch, Sans sat on the other end facing away from you with his chin in the palm of his hand. You were as stiff as a board while Toriel was dancing across the room, humming and gathering up papers. Finally sitting down across from you both, Toriel sat the papers down on the coffee table with a slight thump. You flinched. 

“Let’s get right into it shall we?” Toriel hummed happily. “Tell me sweet little (Y/n), what are you looking for in this relationship with Sans.” Directing the question at you, you could just feel Sans gaze on you. That dirty fucking cockroach. Like you expected anything from the creep. 

“For it to end.” You choked out. There was a long pause as both of the monsters stared you down and you were immediately regretting the words that left your mouth.

Sans leapt to his feet and you didn’t even have to look at him to see he was pissed, his goddamned magic was charging the air. As soon as he moved though, you shot off the couch and towards the only safety you could think of. Which led you barreling straight into the motherly furred monster’s arms. 

“Sans, calm yourself.” She said before rubbing gentle circles across your back as you shook like a leaf. Toriel gently pried you away from her so you could look up at her. Her eyes weren’t quiet on you, still having a wary eye on Sans as he refused to sit down and settle down. 

“(Y/n,) why would you say something like that?” Toriel asked, gaze finally sliding down to meet yours. You just gapped at her with wide eyes. Wow, was every monster stupid or something? You’re not a racist but you’re considering becoming one towards monsters. 

“H-he’s fu-fucking terrifying. He tr-tried to cut my leg off!” And the waterworks started. You didn’t even bother brushing them away, still clinging to Toriel like your life depended on it. Because it pretty much does. “Y-you can make him stop ri-right? Make him lea-leave me alone?” Your voice was quickly becoming hysterical. 

Toriel just clicked her tongue and gave you a sympathetic look. The same look you’d give a child before telling them no to dessert before dinner. It made you feel small. 

“Dear, he’s your SOULmate.” Toriel said gently. 

“No he’s not!” You practically screeched. “It’s a mistake! A mistake! He’s wrong, it’s all wrong- he’s-“ A yelp left you as you were suddenly ripped away from Toriel and hurled straight into Sans’ arms. They enclosed you like a cage and he sat back down on the couch looking oddly calm. 

“don’t talk about me like m’not here.” 

“Sans!” Toriel said, her voice exasperated. You were practically frozen solid with fear but you were begging her to help you with your eyes. “Let go of her now!” 

“she was freakin out, i’m comfortin’ her.” He protested, while you were on the verge of hyperventilating. 

“Sans, we talked about this. She’s terrified of you. You’re just making matters worse for yourself.” 

“well, what am i supposed to do.” He snarled out. You flinched as he tightened his grip on you. Your arms that had been frozen at your side were now pressed against your body. Unable to move if you tried. “she won’t fuckin let me love her. and i do tor, i love her and you ain’t takin her away from me. i’ve been through so much shit, i deserve ta be happy!” 

Toriel's gaze turned sympathetic. 

“And you will be Sans, but only if you let me help you. I can’t help unless you’re willing to work with me here.” What? What?! She wouldn’t help you unless Sans agreed?! Oh god, oh fuck, shit shit shit. He was going to decline her offer and just run off with you. Oh fuck, he was going to hurt you. Or worse, hurt Josh. You had fucked up, you had fucked up so bad. 

You hadn’t even realized you were sobbing until Sans practically shoved you off his lap onto the other end of the couch. He was saying something, his hands raised, and with a terrified look on his face. But you couldn’t hear him over your own sobbing and keening. Wrapping your arms around your legs, you pressed your face up against your knees so hard your eyeballs hurt, and you sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. 

You heard Toriel’s voice, and Sans’ voice as well, but you couldn’t make out anything they were saying as your mind was blaring with fear. 

After what felt like forever, your sobbing finally settled into soft little hiccups and the occasional burst of silent tears. Several tense moments passed as the monsters looked over the human with wariness. One monster’s eyes held concern while the other held guilt. 

When you finally calmed down, you felt a hand on you. You flinched until you heard the familiar calming voice of Toriel. 

“Have you calmed my child?” She said. You sat up, rubbing at your puffy eyes as you did. Toriel smiled encouragingly at you as she sat down between you and Sans. Placing a arm across your shoulder, you sat there hunched over yourself. 

“You needn’t fret dear, Sans has agreed to do this. He’s made a promise and Sans never breaks his promises.” Like you were going to put much stock into a psychopath’s word. 

“Dear, we still need to continue with this. We need to find a healthy middle for this relationship.” She urged, patting you on the back as she spoke. “So, what do you desire from this relationship? Name it and as your Keeper I promise to help both of you through this trying time.” 

“I just don’t want him to touch me, o-or Josh.” You finally mumbled out. Finally gaining up the courage, you peeked over at Sans. He looked agitated by your words, but didn’t seem to want to speak up. 

“That’s reasonable for the time being. We’ll work on your fears while putting Josh off limits.” Toriel said, much to your relief. Your shoulders sagged a bit at the mention of Josh being off limits. At least this way, you could sort of protect him now. 

“And Sans, what are your desires? (Y/n) has listed two so I’ll allow you two as well. Nothing that clashes with her wishes though.” 

You stiffened at Toriel’s words, imagining only horrors for you from whatever Sans wanted. H-he can’t touch you right? S-so he can’t demand th-things like that, right? 

“i jus’ wanna feed her and fer her ta text me back.” He mumbled after some time. His eyelights locked on your gaze and you immediately looked away. A shiver racked your body, but there was also immense calm overtaking you. That was easy enough, you suppose. He was expecting much, and wasn’t demanding anything from you. 

Perhaps you could actually do this, at least until you and Josh worked out something against this freak. 

“It’s settled then! I’ll prepare the paywork and we will settle broken wishes when we come to them. I’ll meet you back in three weeks time to see how you fare from here.” Pausing, Toriel turned her gaze towards Sans. 

“I  _ will  _ see (Y/n) back.” It wasn’t a question, it was a demand. There was a certain iciness to her tone that almost made you frightened of her. 

You never wanted to get on her bad side. 

With that Toriel bid you both goodbye. Sans ported you home, all the while hanging onto your wrist with just two fingers. He looked awkward as he mumbled goodbye before disappearing from sight. You walked into your apartment, dropped onto the floor with a crash of adrenaline, and did not move until morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans: “you have no evidence i’m scaring my mate.” 
> 
> *Reader proceeds to have a mental breakdown over him touching her*
> 
> Sans: “you have SOME evidence i’m scaring my mate.”


	18. Sibling’s Love

Bolting upright at the sound of your phone buzzing, you fumbled for it. You barely had a chance to see the words “Washy-Joshy” flash across your screen before you hit the answer button. 

“Hello, hello?” Your voice was thick with sleep but you quickly cleared your throat so you could talk properly. 

“(Y/n?) What the fuck is happening? Where are you? What’s that jackass up to? Are you safe? Why did he let me out?” Josh was bombarding you with questions immediately. You held the phone a little away from your ear as he shot out even more questions. Once it finally went silent of his end, you nervously put the phone up to your ear again. 

“He and I, uh, came to an agreement of sorts.” 

There were several tense moments of silence between the two siblings as you tried to calm your racing heart, but then Josh just exploded. 

“Agreement?! Agreement! (Y/n) (M/n) (L/n) what the fuck are you thinking?! What the hell did you agree to?!” His voice was both pissed and concerned. You weren’t sure if you should be on the defense or feel touched by his concern. 

“I-“ 

“Where are you?” Josh cut you off, his voice unnervingly low. “You’re not- you didn’t-“ 

“I’m home.” You reassured him quickly. “At my apartment. Look, come over and I’ll tell you everything that’s happened.” 

“I’m on my way right now.” Josh said, his tone going back to that of a pissed off father’s. You promised you’d stay put until he got there, you hung up and started getting dressed while anxiously waiting for your brother to appear. 

*****

Papyrus was getting concerned for his brother. Last night he had come home in a foul mood and closed himself up in his room. He has yet to come out, not even for food. Sans  _ never  _ turned down food. 

Rapping his knuckles against the door, Papyrus creaked open the door. Poking his head in, he spotted his brother curled up in a ball on his bed, staring blankly at the wall. Papyrus quickly rushed to his side, panicked at how defeated Sans looked. 

“SANS, ARE YOU OKAY?! IS IT THE HUMAN-“ 

“not now paps, i ain’t feelin too good.” Rolling away from him, Sans showed Papyrus his back. Papyrus didn’t leave though, instead he sat at the edge of the bed and put a gentle hand on Sans’ back. Sans stiffened as he did, but didn’t move to knock his hand off. 

“Is It The Human?” Papyrus tried again, this time lowering his voice. Sans turned his head to meet his brother’s gaze, and Papyrus didn’t even need for him to answer to know this was the human’s fault. He could just see it in Sans’ eyelights. 

“naw bro, s’all my fault. m’idiot.” Sans mumbled out, finally turning his body towards his younger brother. Papyrus gave him a sympathetic pat on his brother’s skull, nearly flinching at how warm Sans felt. Was he coming down with something?

“It Is Not Your Fault Brother. That Human Is Being Unfairly Difficult. I Still Think We Should Just Take Her. It Would Be So Much Less Stressful.” Papyrus declared, already ready and raring to go get the human that was making Sans’ life so difficult. 

Sans just grimaced at his younger brother’s words. 

“can’t bro. she got us a keeper. fer the best prolly.” Clenching his eyelights shut, Sans grimaced as if he was in pain. His hand came up to press against his skull. Papyrus ignored that, he was too busy feeling just a little bit hurt. He assumed Sans would get tired chasing you and use that lovely little basement home. Papyrus assumed  _ he  _ would be both yours and Sans Keeper. 

“How Did She Find A Keeper? And Why Would  _ She  _ Need A Keeper? She Had It Easy With You! You Were The One Struggling With Her!” Papyrus was quickly becoming enraged. Sans was just watching him with half lidded eye sockets. He just didn’t seem to have the energy to argue with his brother. 

Suddenly a raspy cough left Sans’ throat, finally getting Papyrus’ attention. Patting his back, Papyrus gave Sans a concerned look. 

“Brother, Are You Okay?” Anxiety edged Papyrus’ voice. Down underground, getting sick was practically a death sentence. Sans didn’t answer, much to Papyrus’ increasing concern. 

Taking a closer look, Papyrus noted his eyelights were out. He had just fallen asleep. Pressing a gloved hand against Sans’ forehead, he could feel the heat radiating off of him. 

This was not good. 

*****

This week has been amazing so far. There blissful Sans-less days. The creep hadn’t even messaged you once. Maybe after finally having someone on your side made the guy lose interest. He couldn’t go around willy nilly doing whatever he wanted to you. 

Josh was staying at your place for the time being, though he was gone at the moment. He had to go to the store and pick up some things. He had insisted you stayed here, his face turning beet red as he did. You were pretty sure the ‘things’ he was picking up were condoms for Ric and him. You chuckled at the thought. Boys will be boys. 

Your phone buzzed, sending a shot of panic coursing through you, but you picked it up to see it was Josh messaging you. He just wanted to know if you wanted anything from the store. You typed out a quick message, a demand for ice-cream, before shooting it his way. 

It was nice having your brother around again. It made you feel safe and protected. Looking back, you wished you had never moved out in the first place. You were stupid and eager to finally get some privacy in your life. Too bad everything fell to shit after you left. 

About five minutes passed before you heard a knock at your door. It was probably Josh back from the grocery store. He was always polite and felt the need to knock every time he came over. 

“One second Josh.” You called as the knocking came again, this time more frantic. Swinging the door wide open, you found yourself facing a pair of ribs. Freezing in place, you craned your neck up to meet gazes with a somewhat familiar face. Only having met Papyrus once, there was still no way you could forget his utterly terrifying warning. Your heart stuttered in your chest as you realized you had broken at least one rule. 

“COME ALONG HUMAN, I WILL BE BORROWING YOU FOR THE DAY.” Grabbing hold of your arm, Papyrus dragged you several steps out of your apartment before your mind finally snapped back into focus. You dug your feet in and yanked at his hold on you. This did little to stop him dragging you towards a large red Jeep. Easily opening up the back while holding onto your twisting and struggling form, he simply lifted you up and set you gently in the trunk. 

You opened your mouth to scream but he simply slapped a gloved hand over your opened lips. Raising a finger to his boneless lips and quietly shooshed you, before shoving you down and slamming the trunk shut. It took the time for him to get in the driver seat and turn the key for you to work up the nerve to scream, but by then you were already being driven off to the unknown. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paps here to fuck up any progress Sans makes


End file.
